Warriors: Murder in the Snow
by Petalwish
Summary: A playful kit. An excited apprentice. And eventually a courageous warrior. Afraid of nothing. Always willing to help his Clan. Then everything changed. And he found himself out for revenge. Out for murder. He was desperate to get back what they had stolen from him. To caught up in her death. Alone and for the first time afraid. That's right I'm talking about the life of Snowtuft.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Lionstar- **fluffy golden tom with green eyes

**Deputy: Fawnheart- **small lithe white she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Tinyleaf- **tan she-cat with emerald green eyes **Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

**Warriors**

**Moontail- **black tom with blue eyes

**Hawkshade- **large brown tabby tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Oakpaw**

**Falconflight- **black and white tom with green eyes

**Duskfang- **dusty brown tom with orange eyes and long fangs

**Wildlily- **dark golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Roseflame- **redish black she-cat with green eyes

**Tansylight- **goldenish tan she-cat with deep blue eyes and white paws

**Icepath- **large white tom with blue eyes

**Cinderstream- **sleek silver she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes **Apprentice: Pigeonpaw**

**Swiftsong- **black she-cat with blue eyes and white tail

**Morningbreeze- **light grayish brown she-cat with green eyes

**Nightclaw- **jet black tom with gleaming gold eyes

**Bristletail- **ginger tabby tom with fluffy tail and blue eyes

**Dawncloud- **cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Whitefeather- **white tom with gray paws and green eyes

**Mosspetal- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Hollyshine- **black she-cat with long gray tail and striking blue eyes

**Tailwind- **dusty orange tom with green eyes

**Willowheart- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Flamestrike- **fiery ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Spottedpaw- **white tom with dark brown and light brown spots and blue eyes

**Oakpaw- **large brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Pigeonpaw- **fluffy gray tom with green eyes

**Queens**

**Hailfoot- **gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to **Lionstar's **kits: **Dustkit- **brown tom with amber eyes, **Sorrelkit- **brown and white she-kit with brilliant blue eyes, **Sandykit- **tan she-kit with sparkling amber eyes)**  
**

**Daylily- **black she-cat with white paws (mother to **Moontail's **kits: **Snowkit- **small weak skinny white tom with green eyes and **Redkit- **large orange tom with green eyes)

**Elders**

**Twistedtail- **gray tabby she-cat with bent tail and blue eyes

**Bramblesong- **brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Cloudfoot- **white tom with gray spotted legs and amber eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Dewstar-** white tom with long messy fur, and dark blue eyes

**Deputy: Rushstalk- **sleek black tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Waterwish- **blueish gray she cat with small silvery flakes, honey colored eyes, and a strikingly pink nose **Apprentice: Leafpaw **(brown tabby tom) **  
**

**Warriors**

**Wolfclaw**- gray tom

**Amberheart**- ginger she-cat with white paws

**Copperfur**- goldish-gray tom

**Lilyfeather**- blackish gray she-cat

**Creekblossom- **gray calico with green eyes **Apprentice: Milkpaw **(long furred white tom)

**Silverheart- **silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

******Aspenfur- **orange, gray tom with blue eyes

**Streamsong- **blueish-gray she-cat

**Moon****pebble- **blueish gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Berryblossom- **tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Echomist- **sleek black she-cat

**Suncloud- **fluffy ginger tom **Apprentice: Mosspaw **(grayish green she-cat)

**Grasswhisker- **grayish brown tabby tom

**Rosecloud- **white she-cat with orange tail

**Tanglethorn- **tan tabby she-cat

**Fernleaf- **gray she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

**Splashheart- **orange and white she-cat (expecting **Wolfclaw's **kits)

**Brightflower- **ginger she-cat (mother to **Berryblossom's **kits: **Podkit- **black she-kit, **Fishkit- **gray she-kit and **Brownkit- **brown tom)

**Elders**

**Fogwhisper- **dark gray tom

**Mossywhisker- **old white and brown she-cat

* * *

**ShadowClan**

******Leader: Moonstar-** ginger and orange she-cat with odd moon like shape on her forehead, and sea green eyes

**Deputy: Ghostfur- **light gray tabby tom with blue-ish stripes

**Medicine Cat: Hollowheart- **brown and white tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Bearfoot- **large brown tom with black paws

**Ravenspirit- **night black tom with crimson eyes

**Midnightclaw- **jet black she-cat

**Littlefeather- **small tan she-cat **Apprentice: Spiritpaw **(ghostly gray tom)

**Wildsong- **light reddish-gold she-cat with white "snowflakes" all over her pelt, and one dark smoky hazel-brown eye and one light frosty honey amber eye

**Blazecloud- **ginger tom

**Shinningheart- **silver, orange she-cat **Apprentice: Graypaw** (gray she-cat)

**Talonclaw- **sharp faced brown tom

**Ivystorm- **black and gray she-cat

**Moonshine- **black she-cat

**Reedtail- **brown and white tom with black paws

**Queens**

**Breezefoot- **black she-cat (mother to **Talonclaw's **kits: **Cedarkit- **gray tom, **Gingerkit- **fluffy orange she-kit)

**Fallensong- **gray and white she-cat (expecting **Ravenspirit's **kits)

**Elders**

**Dustythroat- **raspy old tom (formerly known as **Quickpaw**)

**Leaffall- **old brown tabby and white she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: Gladestar- **skinny black tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Deputy: Breezeflower- **light orange she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Maplepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Deadleg- **thick furred black tom with green eyes (was thought to be dead as a kit)

**Warriors**

**Jayflight- **gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Brackentail- **brown tom with amber eyes

**Dustfeather- **brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Rapidriver- **blue gray tom with white flecks and light blue eyes

**Marshheart- **brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Darkcloud- **black tom

**Stonefur**- Gray/black she-cat with blue eyes

**Leopardheart**- Yellow she-cat with black spots

**Crowmask** - A black tom with green eyes and a silver muzzle.

**Duskflame- **pale grey and ginger tom

**Owlleaf- **dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

**Smokefang-** smokey gray tom with blue eyes

**Sunblaze**- black tom with golden paws and eyes

**Queens**

**Ivymoss- **white and black she-cat (expecting **Smokefang's** kits)

**Cloverleaf**- dark gray she-cat with light green eyes (mother to **Rapidriver's** kits. **Lilykit**- white she kit with brown paws light green eyes, **Duskkit**- Fluffy dark grey tom with light indigo eyes, and **Mosskit**- white Tom with blue gray flecks and light blue eyes)

**Elders**

**Swanfeather- **fluffy white she-cat

**Petalfrost- **silver she-cat

* * *

**Prologue**

Starry warriors begin to fill into the mossy clearing, their eyes glinting in the gloomy darkness. A large orange tom is in the center of the clearing,his tail curled over his paws.

"Greetings cats of StarClan!" he meows, his voice growing louder and louder with each word. The StarClan cats shift on their paws, ears pricking at every slight sound around them. "I assume you all know the prophecy about...him" the tom continues. StarClan cats begin to nod their heads and the tom gets to his paws, "Alright like normally we need a cat who will guide this tom. Though we cannot change his fate we maybe be able to change his mind..." his voice trails off just as a black she-cat pads forward.

"Why can't we just tell him the prophecy? Then surely he'll know what not to do in life" she murmurs quietly, the tom lashes his tail.

"Hollyheart you know as well as I do that knowledge isn't always power!" he growls, Hollyheart's eyes flash but she dips her head to the tom before withdrawing back into the ranks of StarClan cats.

"That's what you _always_ say Foxclaw! Maybe if we tell him, he'll be able to change his future!" a gray tom suggests padding forward until she's nose to nose with Foxclaw. Foxclaw blinks in surprise, but he quickly shakes out his fur and turns to face the StarClan cats around him.

"I respect, what are first leaders. Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar and Windstar once said. Knowledge can kill a cat, burn them with worry and responsibility." he explains,

"But that'd be good! After all we all know his future," a long furred tan spotted she-cat meows stepping forward. Foxclaw shakes his head,

"All we can see is darkness, Poolstream-" he starts, a large black tom cuts him off.

"That's all we need to know! For the Clans sake Foxclaw, you know as well as I do that we should end this cats life early. As a kit, we can blame it on a fox or a badger!" he growls, Foxclaw lashes his tail.

"No! Never! We will give this kit a chance! We will _not _tell him the truth but we will guide him so that he doesn't well..." his voice trails off.

"Go into darkness?" a silvery white she-cat murmurs, Foxclaw nods to her.

"Yes, Silverpool. So who will it be?" he scans the cats expectantly, no one comes forward.

"Why not you?" a brown tabby tom sneers, "To much of a hard task for such an _important_ warrior!" Foxclaw's fur bristles but he manages to stay calm.

"Mouseflight, we all know that I...I..." his voice cracks, Mouseflight grins.

"That you failed! Poor Foxclaw failed to lead what's her name?...Oh yes! Mapleshade! You failed to help her on her way and now she's stuck in the darkness! The darkness that you created!" he yowls, Foxclaw lowers his head.

"The Place of No Stars..." he murmurs quietly,

"Yes...exactly!" Mouseflight sneers, Foxclaw rises his head to meet Mouseflight's cruel gaze.

"I would guide him if I could...I promise you but...but...I...I...I...failed..." his voice cracks again. Silverpool pads forward, she whispers something in his ear. Foxclaw smiles thankfully at her before padding away, Silverpool turns to face the gathered cats.

"Foxclaw will not be able to do this task, due to his...failure at the other one so the question is...who will?" she asks. Mouseflight sneers,

"Not me!" he jibs. Silverpool smiles sweetly,

"Thank you so much for offering Mouseflight I'm sure you'll be a great mentor!" she meows, Mouseflight opens his mouth to protest but no sound comes out. Silverpool nods to him,

"You can prove your right to be in StarClan. You realize you almost got sent to Mapleshade's territory, you realize this is your last chance."

* * *

**The prologue is done :) Please, please review it gets me more motivated to write the next chap! I don't have much else to say...its FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY GOT TO GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND! I HATE that song but it is Friday so :) anyway please review I don't own warriors and yeah!**

**Until next time...**

**~Petalwish**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Redkit swats the moss-ball towards Sorrelkit who extends her claws sending the moss-ball flying towards her sister, Sandykit.

"I've got it!" Sandykit squeals launching the moss-ball towards her brother, Dustkit. Dustkit rears up on his hind legs giving the moss-ball a hard hit it soars towards where Snowkit is sitting outside the nursery, tail curled over his paws. The moss-ball lands gently beside him, Snowkit struggles to get to his paws.

"Here you go" he murmurs, softly rolling the ball towards his brother, Redkit. Redkit licks his brothers ear in thanks before picking up the moss-ball with his teeth and padding back towards his older denmates. Snowkit sighs, _I wish I could play..._he stares wistfully at his brother as he bats the ball towards Dustkit.

"You'll be able to one day little one," Snowkit breaths in his mother, Daylily's warm scent. She could always make him feel better just by being there, she rasps her tongue over Snowkit's forehead making his white fluffy kit fur stick up. For a few moments Snowkit feels like a small day old kit again. When his eyes weren't open and all he saw was darkness, all be felt was his mother's sleek warm coat and his brother's fluffy kit fur beside him. All he could smell was their warm scents flooding over him. Making him feel warm and cozy, but everything changed when he opened his eyes and began to walk. Redkit was soon romping around the camp causing chaos while Snowkit was struggling to stand. Now he could walk around but he got tired quickly and was to weak and skinny to play games with the older apprentices. Snowkit even ate twice his size each day, but he wasn't getting any bigger. Sighing Snowkit turns his attention back towards his brother and denmates. Sandykit is swatting the moss-ball towards Sorrelkit, who bats it towards Redkit, who rears up trying to swat the ball. It flies just a bit out of reach,

"I've got it!" Dustkit yowls racing towards the airborn ball. Not looking where he's going he rams right into Hollyshine who is walking towards the fresh-kill pile. "Sorry!" Dustkit yelps jumping to his paws, Hollyshine shakes out her fur. Sending dust flying,

"Its alright, Dustkit." she meows softly before continuing towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Lucky break!" Redkit exclaims rushing over to his friend, Snowkit strains his ears to hear more.

"I know!" Dustkit whispers, adding. "If I had run into Roseflame, I'd have been in _big_ trouble!" Redkit nods in agreement,

"Well come on! Get the moss-ball and lets continue our game!" he meows. Dustkit starts towards the ball but then he stops, beckoning Redkit, Sandykit and Sorrelkit. They rush over looking confused, Snowkit gets shakily to his paws pricking his ears trying his best to hear what Dustkit's saying.

"Moss-ball's getting boring, lets sneak out of camp!" he's meowing,

"But were not apprentices!" Sorrelkit points out. Dustkit flicks his tail,

"Were almost apprentices! Besides we won't get caught!" he presses.

"You may be five moons old, but I'm only three!" Redkit complains, Dustkit rests his tail on his denmates shoulder.

"We won't get caught besides. It'll be fun! We'll be able to see the forest!" he exclaims, with all the excitement Redkit concedes.

"Fine, but if we get caught-" he starts,

"We won't!" Sorrelkit promises.

"Besides Redkit lighten up! It'll be fun!" Sandykit exclaims blinking her amber eyes, Redkit stares at her for a moment before smiling.

"Alright! We can sneak out the dirt-place tunnel!" he meows his green eyes beginning to sparkle. Dustkit nudges him,

"That's the spirit! Come on!" he whispers starting for the dirt-place tunnel. His kit patrol following, Snowkit frowns. _There leaving camp! There going to see the forest! _Jealously pricks Snowkit as he watches the four kits sneak into the dirt-place their eyes gazing around camp. Redkit's gaze locks with Snowkit and he mouths the words, _Come. _Snowkit frowns, _how could I go with them? _He wonders, turning back towards the dirt-place. None of his denmates are in sight, Snowkit looks behind him. Daylily's black tail is poking out from the nursery, other than that the only other cats in the clearing are Hollyshine, Icepath and Tansylight. Snowkit knows none of them would find it odd that Snowkit was going to the dirt-place after all he is three moons old. Though he's never been to the dirt-place by himself before. A warrior always goes with him, Lionstar made sure of that. But the golden tom was nowhere in sight. Taking a deep breath Snowkit starts for the dirt-place,

"Where are you going, Snowkit?" Tansylight asks, Snowkit raises his head to look at the warrior.

"Dirt-place" he mumbles,

"I'll come with you." she meows, Snowkit shuffles on his paws.

"Actually, Tansylight I can go alone I..." he trails of awkwardly, Tansylight seems to understand.

"Oh...okay well be safe, Snowkit." she mumbles padding away, Snowkit smiles. _I can't believe that worked! _He thinks puffing out his chest and starting for the dirt-place. His legs begin to shake but he presses on, _I can do this! I'll see the forest! _He quickens his pace, reaching the dirt-place a bit quicker. All he wants to do is take a nap but be presses on, ducking his head under a branch. He wrinkles his nose at the fowl stench that greets him, glancing around wondering where the dirt-place tunnel is. He doesn't see anything that looks suspiciously like a tunnel, but he does spot paw prints that look oddly the shape of Dustkit's. So naturally he follows them, they lead straight towards a gorse bush. Frowning Snowkit peeks his head into the bush, gasping at the sight that he sees. A long tunnel is stretching out, it looks like it goes on for miles. Taking a deep breath, Snowkit plunges into it.

* * *

Snowkit warily peeks out of the tunnel. Dustkit, Sandykit, Sorrelkit and Redkit are nowhere in sight though Snowkit picks up their scent mixed with an odd scent. Uneasily Snowkit follows it, his weak legs moaning in pain urging him to stop but he keeps going intent on finding his littermate and denmates.

"Mouse-dung!" Snowkit pricks his ears at the sound of Pigeonpaw's voice. He races towards the nearest bush, crawling into it just as the fluffy gray tom bursts from the undergrowth. His green eyes are sparkling angrily, Snowkit watches him. Pigeonpaw's tastes the air, "Snowkit?" he murmurs. Snowkit backs deeper into the bush, letting out a sigh of relief as Pigeonpaw shakes his head. "I must be scenting things, Snowkit could never make it this far..." he mutters, _I could to! In fact I did! _Snowkit thinks crossly, though his anger melts as Pigeonpaw's ears prick and he crouches low to the ground. _He's heard something! _Just then a plump mouse appears to the right of Snowkits view. Pigeonpaw spots it, waiting a few moments before pouncing. The mouse quickly goes limp and Pigeonpaw sits up happily.

"Good catch!" Cinderstream meows, padding into the clearing. Snowkit freezes but luckily the gray she-cat doesn't seem to smell his scent. "I say you miss that blackbird," she adds. Pigeonpaw hangs his head,

"Sorry! But I caught this!" he exclaims. Cinderstream nods curtly,

"Well come on. A mouse won't feed the whole Clan," she meows padding away, Pigeonpaw follows his tail slightly drooping. Snowkit feels sorry for the gray apprentice, having one of the sternest cats in the Clan as his mentor. But a new sound makes Snowkit forget Pigeonpaw entirely.

"Are they gone?" Redkit meows, padding into view.

"Did you see his catch?" Dustkit asks,

"That mouse didn't stand a chance!" Sorrelkit boasts as though she herself had caught the tiny morsel.

"To bad be missed the bird!" Sandykit mumbles,

"Yeah! I thought for sure he had that, if he had pounced a bit sooner." Redkit agrees, Snowkit pads from his hidding spot.

"Hi!" he mews, the four kits turn to stare at him.

"Snowkit!" Redkit grins,

"You travel far, good job!" Sorrelkit praises. Her praise fills Snowkit with warmth and he blushes,

"Thanks I-" he starts.

"What do we do with him?" Dustkit grumbles,

"Snowkit can handle himself." Sandykit insures, adding. "He made it this far"

"Yeah but he's weak," Dustkit whispers. Snowkit's fur bristles but he ignore his rude denmate, instead he tastes the air. Though his legs are aching and he feels feverish he can't let Dustkit prove his point. _I am not weak! I can do this! _He shakes out his white fur, fixing his green gaze on Sorrelkit. Her brown and white fur is shinning, her blue eyes soft and beautiful.

"Snowkit! Snowkit!" Redkit meows, Snowkit shakes his head.

"What? Ohh...I uhh..." he blushes shifting on his paws. Dustkit just rolls his eyes,

"Come on, Snowkit you to. We can't just leave you," he grumbles. Snowkit can't help but smile as he follows the older cats deeper into the forest.

* * *

Snowkit shivers as Sandykit splashes water at him.

"Got you!" she squeals, Snowkit dips his paws into the cold stream. His paws tingling at the odd feeling, he raises it out and flicks small droplets towards Sorrelkit who fluffs out her fur.

"Let's see why RiverClan cats swim!" she exclaims, jumping into the stream. "OOWW!" she yowls leaping from the stream a second later. She shakes out her fur, spraying Snowkit with water.

"Hey!" he complains, Sorrelkit shoots him an apologetic look before beginning to lick her brown and white fur.

"Let me help," Redkit meows, beginning to lick Sorrelkit's pelt, Sandykit and Dustkit join him and soon Sorrelkit's pelt is fluffy again.

"Thanks guys!" she murmurs, giggling as Redkit gives her one last lick. Jealous stabs Snowkit, but he quickly shakes it away. _Redkit's just helping her dry-off..._his thoughts are interrupted by a snarl from the bushes to the right of him. Snowkit's fur begins to bristle,

"Did you hear that?" he asks. Dustkit frowns,

"What?" he meows. Another snarl, this time it sounds closer to the kits. Dustkit hears it to, his brown fur beginning to bristle. "Quick! Get to a tree!" he exclaims racing towards the nearest oak tree, he unsheathes his claws and begins to climb showering bark down on Snowkit. He blinks his green eyes trying to clear his vision, another snarl which sounds very close.

"Snowkit!" Redkit calls from somewhere above him, Snowkit looks up his brother is perched beside Dustkit on the lowest branch on the oak. He looks around for Sandykit and Sorrelkit, their perched in a beach tree just a few tail lengths away. "SNOWKIT RUN!" Redkit's voice is sharper now, Snowkit frowns. _Why? _he wonders,

"BEHIND YOU!" Sorrelkit shrieks, Snowkit turns. A large flat faced orange furred animal is standing behind him, jaws dripping with blood.

"FOX!" Dustkit yowls, "RUN SNOWKIT!" he adds. Snowkit doesn't waste a second, he bolts towards camp. Though with weak legs he doesn't seem to be going any faster. But the fox is gaining, its long legs easily tearing up the grass.

"HELP!" Snowkit yowls, luckily a ThunderClan patrol appears from the undergrowth.

"What in StarClan's name?" Nightclaw meows,

"HELP!" Snowkit repeats, Nightclaw launches himself towards the fox. Wildlily and Moontail behind him, still afraid Snowkit doesn't stop running he continues towards the camp. Unaware the hallow is closer than he expects, his weak legs are beginning to fail him. Snowkit wills them to go a bit farther, seeing the camp he breaths a sigh of relief and tries to skid to a halt. But his legs fail him and he goes plunging over the edge of the hallow.

* * *

**I pulled a Jaykit on you! XD Remember in The Sight when Jaykit was chased by a fox and fell into the hallow? Well Snowkit did as well! Did you like the chapter? Please review it helps me to write more, also I don't own warriors because if I did well...a lot of cats would fall into hallows. XD Not really but I still don't own it, that belongs to the Erins! Anyway I hope you enjoyed...**

**~Petalwish**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Snowkit smells the fresh aroma of sweet-smelling herbs. Confused he blinks open his eyes, _where am I? What happened? _He wonders, tasting the air he picks up the scent of Tinyleaf. ThunderClan's medicine cat and he realizes he must be in the medicine den. He looks around in awe, though he is three moons old he's never been in the medicine den before. It was off limit for kits, but here he was. Closing his eyes Snowkit tries to remember the events of yesterday? _Or was it two days ago? How long have I been asleep? _Mind buzzing he tries to get to his paws, for some strange reason he can't. _I'm stuck to the ground! _

"Little one, rest you've broken many bones," Snowkit struggles to raise his head but once he does he stares at the tan she-cat in front of him.

"Who, who are you? And why can't I move? What happened?" he blurts out, the she-cat silences him with a lick to the forehead.

"Hush little one, I'm Tinyleaf the medicine cat. You can't move because you've broken bones, you fell into the hallow while being chased by a fox." Tinyleaf explains, Snowkit frowns he's sure he'd remember something like that but nothing comes to mind.

"Are you sure?" he questions his voice almost a whisper, "I don't remember any of that." he adds, Tinyleaf licks his ear.

"Good, if you did you'd probably have gone into shock and you might have died," she murmurs though her voice is quite serious. Snowkit shivers at her words, though he still can't remember being chased by a fox he does vaguely remember sneaking out of camp and seeing Redkit. _Redkit! _Snowkit's heart aches for his brother,

"Redkit?" he whispers. Tinyleaf flicks her ears,

"He's in more trouble than a ThunderClan apprentice hunting on ShadowClan territory." she grumbles, her voice dropping to a whisper so Snowkit can barely hear her. "Stupid kit! Letting his frail weak brother out of camp!" Snowkit bristles but he doesn't say anything. He closes his eyes trying to think back to when he'd snuck out of camp, there had been other cats with Redkit.

"The others? Are they in trouble?" Snowkit presses, Tinyleaf flicks her tail.

"If you mean Sorrelkit, Dustkit and Sandykit than yes, there in quite a lot of trouble." she growls,

"What about me?" Snowkit asks. _Am I in trouble? _Tinyleaf's green eyes glimmer sadly,

"In your own way little one. In your own way," she whispers. Snowkit frowns, he opens his mouth to speak but only a large yawn comes out. Tinyleaf manages a faint smile, "Rest now little one. Things will get better, I promise." With Tinyleaf's soothing voice in his mind and his eyelids heavy, without meaning to Snowkit falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Upon waking Snowkit feels as though he's eaten crow-food. His stomach is growling but at the same time it feels as though he's eaten too much. Groggily Snowkit opens his eyes looking around hoping Tinyleaf is in the den. The tan she-cat is no where in sight but a white tom with light brown and dark brown spots is sitting near the back of the den, sorting herbs.

"Umhtgmf?" Snowkit mumbles, the tom turns his blue eyes brightening at the sight of Snowkit.

"Your awake! Tinyleaf will be glad," he meows.

"How long was I asleep?" Snowkit asks,

"Only a sunrise since Tinyleaf first saw you but before that you were asleep for three sunrises." the tom explains, his words jumble around in Snowkit's mind making him even more confused. He tries yet again to stand, his muscles groan and he struggles to get to his paws. "Let me help," the tom meows, grabbing Snowkit's scruff and hauling him to his paws.

"Thanks," Snowkit pants, he feels as though he just to the gathering island instead of just sitting up.

"No problem, I'm Spottedpaw by the way," the tom explains. Snowkit squints at the tom, he knows he's seen him before but not sure where. "I was at your kittening," Spottedpaw adds as though reading Snowkit's thoughts. Snowkit nods absent-mindedly he tries to raise a paw. It feels as though there made of stones, but eventually he's able to raise it up and down without too much pain.

"Can I get something to eat?" he asks quietly, Spottedpaw wrinkles his nose for a second unsure what to say.

"I suppose, I can grab you something small," he decides finally. Snowkit dips his head,

"Thanks and if you see Redkit..." he trails off. Spottedpaw touches his tail to Snowkit's shoulder,

"I will." he promises before turning and padding from the den. Snowkit sighs, he's sore, hungry and tired despite the fact all he's done is sleep the last few sunrises. He places one paw in front of the other, attempting to walk. His legs are weaker than normal and he collapses to the ground. _  
_

"Its going to take a while before you can walk," at the sound of Tinyleaf's voice Snowkit looks up. The medicine cat is standing at the entrance to the den, a mouse in her jaws. She sets it beside Snowkit, "Spottedpaw said you wanted something." she adds, Snowkit nods his head gratefully before talking a small bite. The warm tingly feeling fills Snowkit from paws to his tail tip. He feels a bit better,

"Thanks!" he exclaims licking his chops. Tinyleaf's whiskers twitch,

"No problem and Snowkit you won't be able to walk for a while yet." she explains, Snowkit shrugs.

"That's okay, as long as I'll be able to in three moons when I become an apprentice!" he exclaims, sadness glistens in Tinyleaf's warm green eyes and Snowkit frowns. "What's wrong?" he asks,

"Snowkit...you've always been a weak kit and well...this accident took a lot out of you, it'll be a while yet until you can become an apprentice." she murmurs, Snowkit's green eyes widen and he stares at the medicine cat in utter disbelief.

"But...then Redkit will have to wait for me and that's not fair for him!" he whines, Tinyleaf sighs.

"Redkit is going to become an apprentice in three moons, without you," she whispers. Snowkit's white fur ruffles,

"What about Sorrelkit? Or Sandykit? Or even Dustkit! Surely they'll wait for me!" he meows. Tinyleaf shakes her head sadly,

"I'm sorry Snowkit but this is a path you must travel alone." she murmurs licking Snowkit's forehead. He pulls away,

"You don't care!" he snaps. "No one cares!" he barries his face into his paws tears flowing from his cheeks. Tinyleaf pads closer to the small kit._  
_

"Oh, Snowkit. I care more than you'll ever know. Things will work out," she murmurs. Snowkit looks up into the friendly face of the medicine cat.

"Promise?" he manages to meow, Tinyleaf licks his forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was shorter than the last one but there's no much I can write about while Snowkit's stuck in the medicine den. And before some of you weird minded readers think Tinyleaf likes Snowkit she does NOT she's just a medicine cat who has a soft spot for kits. Like Brambleberry, also I'd like to also the review from:**

BrambleBerryStar: **That is exactly how it would happen! Just millions of kits falling into ThunderClan camp XD**

**Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**~Petalwish**

**P.S GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just clearing something up before the story, Tinyleaf is NOT Snowkit's actual mother anyway you you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Snowkit watches longingly from his spot outside the medicine den. His ears are pricked and his eyes alert, though its been three moons since the accident Snowkit is only just beginning to recover. He can now walk across the camp without to much trouble. Though his legs are still weak and frail, they've always been.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Today we are gathered here to preform one of my personal favorite deeds, the making of a new apprentice." Lionstar starts. His green eyes darting from Redkit to Snowkit before continuing. "But first let us honor Snowkit, for he would be being made an apprentice today, if not for his accident." eyes turns towards Snowkit and he shuffles uneasily on his paws. Redkit's green eyes flash with sadness and he ducks his head. _Its not your fault! _Ever since Snowkit's accident Redkit has been blaming himself, saying that if he hadn't snuck out of camp Snowkit would be being made an apprentice with him. Though that's true Snowkit doesn't blame his brother for anything, he's always been his best if not only friend. Lionstar clears his throat and all attention turns back to him, "Anyway, Redkit step forward." Redkit glances once more at his brother before padding forward, his orange pelt glimmering in the sunlight. "Redkit your parents, Moontail and Daylily are both wonderful warriors and I know you'll follow in their pawsteps with the right mentorship. That's why I have chosen Falconflight to mentor you and from now on you will be known as Redpaw!" Lionstar announces, Redpaw's puffs out his chest bounding over to his new mentor, they touch noses.

"Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw!" the Clan cheers. Snowkit looks after his brother as he rushes over to Sorrelpaw, Dustpaw and Sandypaw. They had been made apprentices just two moons before,

"Redpaw!" Sandypaw congratulates. Redpaw purrs twining his tail with his denmates, a stab of jealously pricks Snowkit. _Why can't I be an apprentice? Why can't Sandypaw like me? Why am I the one with weak legs? _But despite himself Snowkit loves his brother and he couldn't stand him being the one laying outside the medicine den. As though on cure Redpaw rushes towards his brother. Snowkit gets shakily to his paws,

"Congratulations," he murmurs. Redpaw dips his head to his brother,

"You'll be an apprentice before you know it." he promises, Snowkit just nods knowing his brother is just trying to cheer him up.

"Want to get something to eat?" Snowkit changes the subject, Redpaw glances guiltily at Falconflight.

"Well Falconflight is going to take me on a tour of the territory..." he trails off, Snowkit's heart sinks but he doesn't want to make his brother feel bad.

"That's okay!" he lies, Redpaw stares questioningly at his brother and Snowkit rushes on. "You'd just better tell me about it when you get back and-" Falconflight pads over interrupting Snowkit.

"Come on Redpaw, Dustpaw and Roseflame are waiting." he explains, Redpaw's ears prick.

"Their coming?" he asks, Falconflight nods a smile beginning to appear on his face.

"Yes, so we'd better not keep them waiting you know Roseflame," he jokes. Redpaw laughs before padding after his mentor he doesn't even look back. Snowkit turns his direction to Sorrelpaw,

"Are you hungry?" he asks. Sorrelpaw's whiskers twitch,

"Actually Icepath's taking me hunting...sorry." she mutters before bounding off. Snowkit sighs, and is about to pad back into the medicine den. Sandypaw snorts,

"Aren't you going to ask me?" she jibs. Snowkit rolls his eyes,

"So you can turn me off as well?" he mumbles. Sandypaw snorts again,

"Actually Nightclaw sprained his paw and so I have the day off." she explains loftily. Despite himself Snowkit's heart quickens as he and the sandy colored apprentice pad towards the fresh-kill pile their pelts brushing. _Redpaw likes her, Redpaw likes her! _Snowkit keeps scolding himself, though he can't seem to stop staring into Sandypaw's warm amber eyes.

* * *

Snowkit closes his eyes as Daylily rasps her tongue over his ear.

"I'm glad your back," she murmurs,

"Me to." Snowkit sighs as he relaxes against his mother's warm sleek coat. Tinyleaf had only just told Snowkit he can go back to the nursery. Despite being glad he can sleep next to his mother again Snowkit can't help but wish he was still in the medicine den. That way he wouldn't be able to hear his brothers gloating as he explains his days hunt. _He acts like he's a warrior when he only just became an apprentice yesterday! _The other apprentices seem to take no notice at Redpaw's bragging and instead they just join in with their own moves. Daylily follows Snowkit's gaze and licks her kit yet again.

"Little one, don't be jealous you'll be an apprentice soon you just have to prove yourself, and get well stronger..." her voice trails off and Snowkit bristles. "Me on the other hand...Snowkit I'm going back to the warriors den." she murmurs, Snowkit's eyes widen and he stares at his mother.

"What? But!" he starts though he can't think of something to say. Daylily licks him again,

"Little one I can't stay in the nursery with you any longer I'm getting impatient...I haven't been in the forest for so long," she stares wistfully at the camp entrance.

"But then I'll be all alone!" he whines, Daylily shakes her head, her eyes seem to brighten.

"Soon you'll have new denmates to play with! Tansylight's expecting Duskfang's kits!" she exclaims, Snowkit frowns.

"Is she overdue because I'm not going to be in the nursery much longer," Snowkit meows, Daylily's smile wavers.

"No dear, she's due in two moons but Snowkit..." she trails off, Snowkit ignores her.

"Tinyleaf said I'd be able to become an apprentice when I'm better and just look at me!" he jumps to his paws to prove his point. Daylily manages a faint smile,

"Yes, dear of course." But something in her voice makes Snowkit's skin crawl. _I'll be able to become an apprentice right?_

* * *

**I know the chaps not that long but again there wasn't much to write! I hope you enjoyed, please review and I don't own warriors...**

**~Petalwish**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"The cats going to the gathering are me, Fawnheart, Tinyleaf, Spottedpaw, Wildlily, Icepath, Cinderstream, Nightclaw, Falconflight, Mosspetal, Dawncloud, Twistedtail, Sorrelpaw, Pigeonpaw, Sandypaw and Redpaw!" Lionstar yowls from Highrock. Snowkit curls his tail angrily, _why can't I be an apprentice? Why can't I go? I'm just as old as Redpaw! _He watches as Redpaw crosses the clearing towards Snowkit. Snowkit snorts turning his back on his brother.

"Snowkit!" Redpaw calls, Snowkit pretends not to hear but his brothers voice is pleading and against his will Snowkit's paws turn to face his brother._  
_

"Congragulations on getting to go to the gathering," Snowkit mumbles. Redpaw rests his tail tip on his brothers shoulder,

"You'll be able to go soon. Just be patient, I became an apprentice just ten sunrises ago so-" Redpaw starts. Snowkit cuts him off,

"You'd feel the same way if you were the one having to wait! If you were the weak one stuck in the medicine den for three moons!" he growls. With out waiting for his brothers answer he storms off, half willing Redpaw to run after him and beg for forgiveness. He doesn't. Instead the orange furred apprentice just pads over to where Sandypaw is sitting outside the apprentice den.

"Do you want to hear about the thrush I caught? It fed all the elders!" Redpaw boasts, Snowkit pricks his ears. He hasn't heard about his brothers catch, part of him wants to apologize for being a mouse-brain and listen to Redpaw's story about his catch. The other half of him wants Sandypaw to hiss at Redpaw and say something like. _All you do is boast about your skills! Your so arrogant! _But of course Sandypaw just purrs,

"Of course I do! I bet the catch was amazing!" she murmurs. Snowkit flicks his tail crossly unable to handle anymore of Redpaw's boasting and Sandypaw's sweetness he walks quickly into the nursery.

Upon entering the bramble den Snowkit's greeted by one of ThunderClan's elders, Cloudfoot. The old tom is padding slowly away from his daughter, Tansylight's nest. _Must have been visiting her..._Snowkit thinks his anger suddenly melting. Tansylight is Cloudfoot's only kit and he might not be alive to see his daughters kits born. Snowkit nods to the white tom, starting for his nest. Cloudfoot steps in his way,

"I heard you arguing with Redpaw." he rasps his voice almost a whisper, Snowkit meets the elders amber eyes. He doesn't say anything, Cloudfoot sighs.

"You must be jealous, since Redpaw's an apprentice before you and he's going to the gathering which is a huge honor and..." the elders voice drops even lower. "Sandypaw likes him," Snowkit's green eyes grow wide and his growls under his breath. _Has my liking Sandypaw been obvious? _He turns to look back up at Cloudfoot, his whiskers are twitching. Snowkit sighs,

"You got that all right." he mumbles, quickly adding. "Except for the last part!" Cloudfoot laughs, winking.

"Anyway Snowkit, why don't you go to the gathering?" he asks his eyes gleaming with mystery. Snowkit stares at Cloudfoot is dismay.

"Go? I'm only a kit! I'd get caught! Besides I couldn't walk that far!" he exclaims, Cloudfoot lays his tail gently across Snowkit's back.

"You've grown," he rasps his amber eyes gleaming with excitement. Snowkit cocks his head to one side staring in awe at the old tom. _Aren't elders normally crabby cats who enforce rules? _He wrinkles his nose unsure what to think, he glances down at his paws. There much bigger than they were ten days ago and his fluffy kit fur has grown making him seem bigger than he really is. He also barely wobbles any more when he walks, _I have grown! _He thinks triumphantly turning to look up at Cloudfoot Snowkit frowns. The old elder is gone, turning towards the entrance to the den Snowkit spots Cloudfoot joining Bramblesong and Twistedtail outside the elders den. A grin slowly spreads across Snowkit's face. _I'm going to the gathering!_

* * *

Snowkit peeks around a holly bush. Redpaw is walking beside Pigeonpaw and Sandypaw, while Sorrelpaw pads a little ways behind her denmates. Eyes darting around as though shes afraid something will leap out of the bushes and attack the ThunderClan patrol. Despite being the leader Lionstar is padding beside his mate and deputy, Fawnheart near the back of the patrol. Snowkit strains his eyes to see who's leading the patrol, no one really is. Icepath and Cinderstream are at the head of the patrol but there just whispering to each other. Snowkit frowns, _shouldn't someone be leading the patrol? _He thinks slightly confused, then a thought hits him and he puffs out his chest. _When I'm leader I'll make sure to lead ThunderClan everywhere! Snowstar what a great name! _So absorbed in his thoughts Snowkit doesn't realize the ThunderClan patrol has disappeared from view.

"Mouse-dung!" he curses aloud racing as fast as his weak legs will carry him towards the large elm trees ahead.

"Greeting cats of all Clans!" an unfamiliar voice booms from ahead, _there already starting! ThunderClan must be late! _Snowkit pushes his legs to go faster, pricking his ears to try and hear the voices from the clearing ahead of him.

"Wow!" Snowkit gasps as he stares down into the hallow, tons of cats are sitting in the clearing. Their eyes turned towards four cats on a large boulder. Snowkit recognizes Lionstar, _the other three must be WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan's leaders! _For a few moments Snowkit just stares at the leaders in awe before remembering he's not supposed to be at the gathering and should find somewhere to hide. Glancing quickly around the clearing Snowkit spots a nice spot of undergrowth just a bit into the clearing. He's sure he'd still be able to see out of the undergrowth at the leaders. The only problem is getting there and not getting caught. Taking a deep breath Snowkit pads slowly towards his destination pretending to be going nowhere in particular. Once the undergrowth is a few tail lengths away he dashes towards it.

"Hey! Watch where your going kit!" a voice growls, Snowkit's blood freezes and slowly turns his head. Sighing with relief when he realizes its just a rude warrior who doesn't really know he's an actual kit.

"Sorry!" Snowkit chirps before continuing on his way. Glad no ThunderClan cats spotted him, breathing a sigh of relief Snowkit collapses on a sandy section of the clearing sheltered by the undergrowth. "Thank StarClan!" he breaths, getting to his paws he shakes out his white coat which is now covered in dust.

"Watch out!" a voice behind him makes Snowkit spin around, a small white cat is racing towards him. Snowkit blinks in confusion realizing to late he's in her way. She barrels into him and they both land hard on the ground. "I said watch out!" the cat grumbles getting to her paws. Snowkit ducks his head,

"Sorry!" he whispers. The cat cocks her head to one side,

"That's okay! I'm Frostkit!" she exclaims. Snowkit gasps,

"Your only a kit!" he exclaims. Frostkit ducks her head in obvious embarrassment,

"Mouse-dung! I wasn't supposed to say that!" she curses before shaking her head. "Sorry I miss spoke, I'm Frostpaw." Snowkit can detect the lie in her voice and he shrugs,

"Its alright. I'm a kit to, my names Snowkit." he chirps, Frostkit sparkling blue eyes glitter with happiness and Snowkit finds himself draw towards them. He shakes his head,

"So what Clan are you from?" he asks.

"RiverClan! You?" Frostkit questions, _so that's what RiverClan cats smell like! I'll remember that! _He wrinkles his nose as he tastes the air, a fishy smell is rolling from Frostkit.

"ThunderClan." Snowkit finally meows. Frostkit's eyes widen,

"Really what's it like?" she wonders her eyes bright with interest. Snowkit fluffs out his fur, _I shouldn't tell her! She's an enemy warrior! _But he shakes his head at the thought, _shes just a kit like me! Besides she's nice I think we could be friends._

* * *

**Likey? I don't have much to say! Review and I don't own warriors!  
**

**~Petalwish**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Snowkit paws the mossball around, sighing as he gazes around camp. Redpaw, Sandypaw, Dustpaw and Sorrelpaw have all gone with Pigeonpaw and Oakpaw to assists them in their final assessment. _I heard Sandypaw saying that they were all going to be paired up with an older apprentice to help them practice their work in a group! I wish I could go..._sighing Snowkit gets to his paws, shaking out his white coat. Which in the last couple sunrises since the gathering has begun to turn from fluffy kit fur to a sleek white coat. It makes him look much older, which Snowkit likes and also hates. He likes knowing that he's growing and he's looking older. But he hates being so big and still being a kit.

"Well I can't do anything about it..." Snowkit grumbles aloud, his mother Daylily is relaxing in front of the warriors den. Her black fur shimmering in the sunlight, Snowkit starts for her but stops at the sound of the gorse barrier rustling. He spins around, unsheathing his claws and begins to slowly pad towards the entrance. "Who's there?" he calls,

"Snowkit!" Frostkit's voice sends a chill down Snowkit's spine. _What is she doing here? _He wonders, glancing quickly over his shoulder. No cat is looking at him, taking a deep breath Snowkit plunges into the undergrowth. Bumping right into Frostkit!

Once the white kits get to their paws, Frostkit lets out a snort of amusement.

"Long time no bump!" she exclaims, Snowkit purrs. He's missed playing with Frostkit for the last couple of days, the white RiverClan she-kit didn't judge him like the other cats in ThunderClan did. Besides Tinylight's kits weren't due for another half moon.

"What are you doing here?" Snowkit hisses, Frostkit's blue eyes flash annoyingly.

"I wanted to see you!" she meows crossly. Adding, "Didn't you miss me?" Snowkit shuffles on his paws, aware of her warm fishy yet wonderful scent.

"Yeah, sorry...I just...you could have been hurt!" Snowkit mews awkwardly, Frostkit's eyes turn soft and she purrs.

"Well I'm not hurt, and Snowkit-" she breaks off at the sound of pawsteps heading towards them. Moontail's voice echos from somewhere to their left,

"Quick! Into the bushes!" Snowkit exclaims nudging Frostkit into the nearest holly bush just as Moontail, Morningbreeze and Bristletail pad from the undergrowth. Moontail narrows his eyes at Snowkit,

"Snowkit you know your not supposed to be out of camp!" Snowkit flattens his ears in shame as his father glares at him.

"Oh come on Moontail, lighten up he's Redpaw's age-" Morningbreeze starts, Snowkit looks hopefully up at his father. Bristletail interrupts her,

"Do I smell RiverClan?" he questions. Snowkit's blood freezes and he takes a step back, Moontail shoulders Bristletail out of the way. Padding forward until he's nose to nose with his kit,

"Do you have a RiverClan friend?" he growls. Snowkit shakes his head,

"How would I? I've never been to a gathering!" he lies. Moontail snorts, Snowkit quickly adds. "Besides who would be friends with a RiverClan cat? They stink like fox-dung and eat fish!"

"Moontail I'm sure he's not lying, why don't you let him come with us?" Morningbreeze murmurs, Moontail whirls towards the younger warrior.

"He's not an apprentice!" turning back to his son, Moontail adds. "Get back to camp." before turning and padding away, Morningbreeze glances sadly at Snowkit before following. Bristletail right behind her, sighing Snowkit pads into the hollybush. Frostkit's blue eyes glitter near the back of the bush,

"You should go." Snowkit mutters coldly, hurt glistens in Frostkit's eyes but she just nods and dashes from the bush. Her pelt briefly brushing Snowkit's flank,

"Snowkit I-" Frostkit starts. Staring back at where Snowkit is sitting under the holly bush,

"Go!" Snowkit orders. Frostkit just nods, Snowkit watches her until the white she-kit disappears behind a large oak tree. Then he bursts into tears.

* * *

Snowkit takes a small bite out of his pigeon, the normally warm prey tastes tangy and Snowkit paws it gently away. Seeing her kit not eating Daylily pads over,

"Snowkit. Little one, are you okay? I heard Moontail found you outside of camp and-" she starts. Snowkit flicks his tail,

"Why is he my father anyway?" he grumbles. Daylily rests her chin on her kits forehead,

"Oh Snowkit your father was just angry because you were out of camp. He loves you, he really does and he can be a very caring a loving cat." Daylily soothes, Snowkit rises to his paws.

"Is that why he never visited me since my accident? Is that why he only praises Redpaw? Is that why he hates me? Mom I don't think so!" Snowkit raises his voice so he's almost yowling the last few words. Glancing back at the warriors den, Daylily sighs.

"He loves you Snowkit, he really does...oh look! The apprentices are back!" Daylily quickly changes the subject as Pigeonpaw, Oakpaw, Sandypaw, Sorrelpaw and Redpaw burst through the camp entrance. Cinderstream, Hawkshade, Nightclaw, Icepath and Falconflight following more slowly.

"We did it!" Oakpaw exclaims,

"Were going to become warriors!" Pigeonpaw adds. Murmurs of congratulations rushes through the Clan, Snowkit just snorts. Though he can't help he amazed of the apprentices skill, he pads over to Sandypaw.

"Did you help?" he asks, the tan she-cat nods her amber eyes twinkling.

"Yeah it was great! I helped Pigeonpaw hunt while Sorrelpaw assisted Oakpaw, then Redpaw helped them in battle training!" he exclaims. Snowkit shoves down his jealously, forcing a purr.

"That sounds great!" he mutters. Sandypaw smiles reaching out to lick Snowkit's forehead, Snowkit purrs shooting a smug glance across the camp at Redpaw. His brother's green eyes are dark and Snowkit watches as he unsheathes his claws. Snowkit turns away from him, "Come on lets get a spot for the Clan meeting, Lionstar will probably call one soon!" he meows. Sandypaw blinks before padding towards a nice spot of grass just a bit away from Tallrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Lionstar yowls, Snowkit directs his attention towards the huge golden tom.

Once the Clan has gathered, Lionstar continues. "Oakpaw, Pigeonpaw come forward" he calls. The two appretinces pad towards their leader. Oakpaw's fluffy brown coat is shimmering and her blue eyes are bright. Pigeonpaw's fluffy gray coat is also shinning though his green eyes have a shadow of nervousness in them. "Hawkshade, is Oakpaw ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan?" Lionstar questions, Hawkshade pads forward looking almost as excited as his apprentice.

"Oakpaw will make a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of for moons to come...she is!" he meows. Murmurs of respect pass through the Clan.

"I can't wait until my warrior ceremony!" Sandypaw whispers from beside Snowkit. _I can't wait for my apprentice! _Snowkit thinks turning his gaze back to Lionstar.

"Very well..." Lionstar turns to Cinderstream. "Is Pigeonpaw ready to be a warrior of ThunderClan?" he asks, Cinderstream steps forward looking calm.

"Pigeonpaw is a quick learner when it comes to fighting, though he fighting could do better I believe he is ready to be made a warrior of ThunderClan." she meows,

"I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of you life?" Lionstar booms, Oakpaw ducks her head before replying.

"I do." her voice is strong and confident.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw, from this moment you will be known as Oakbreeze. StarClan honors your speed and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Lionstar yowls before resting his chin on Oakbreeze's forehead. She licks it before drawing back, Lionstar turns to Pigeonpaw.

"Pigeonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar questions,

"I do!" Pigeonpaw's voice echos through camp.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pigeonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Pigeonpelt. StarClan honors your quick thinking and urge to excell and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Pigeonpelt licks Lionstar's chin before drawing back to stand beside his sister.

"Oakbreeze! Pigeonpelt! Oakbreeze! Pigeonpelt!" the Clan chants, the two new warriors puff out their chests. Eyes glowing with pride, Snowkit reluctantly joins in the chanting. _I can't wait until I'm a warrior but it seems like it'll take forever!_

* * *

**Likey? Please review with your thoughts! Also I'm taking suggestions for Tansylight's kits which will be in the next chapter! I don't own warrior and...**

**Until then...**

**~Petalwish**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sandypaw's voice wakes Snowkit,

"I'm telling you Redpaw, I don't like him!" the two apprentices are just outside the nursery. Snowkit pads closer, his heart thumping in his chest.

"You looked quite smitten last night when you were with him during Oakbreeze and Pigeonpelt's ceremony!" Redpaw retorts. Sandypaw sighs,

"I just felt bad for him, Redpaw. You've been an apprentice for just about a moon now and he's still a kit, but I promise you I don't like him!" she meows. Snowkit's heart tears and he staggers back to his nest plopping down, though he knows he'll never be able to sleep. _Sandypaw doesn't like me...she only felt bad for me! Like every other cat! Except Frostkit..._Snowkit scolds himself silently as he thinks of the white RiverClan she-kit. If only he hadn't snapped at her, if only he hadn't ordered her to leave. Snowkit closes his eyes attempting to fall back asleep, and when he's just about to another voice jolts him awake.

"OWW!" Thornkit is struggling to get out from underneath his two siblings, Lightkit and Fuzzykit. They were born just a few sunrises ago and though Snowkit has wanted denmates for awhile now he isn't so sure. They stay up so late, whispering to each other about this and that. They practically follow him everywhere and for some reason the whole Clan adores them. Grumbling to himself Snowkit gets to his paws, _I suppose I'll get something to eat_ he decides padding from the nursery. He blinks a few times as his eyes adjust to the bright Green-leaf light, Sandypaw and Redpaw are nowhere in sight though their scent leads out of camp.

"Probably gone hunting together!" Snowkit mumbles aloud,

"Who's hunting?" Snowkit spins around. Thornkit's sister, Lightkit is padding towards him. Her green eyes bright and her tan pelt glistening in the sunlight,

"Nothing..." Snowkit mutters avoiding her gaze. Lightkit flicks her white tail crossly but she doesn't reply. Instead she pads over to where her mother, Tansylight is sunning herself outside the nursery. Snowkit sighs at the sight of Lightkit with her mother and he scans the camp. Longing to curl up beside Daylily as she tells him stories about when she was a kit. She always makes her stories exciting, unlike the elders stories in which all they do is boast about the time when they caught a huge squirrel, fought a dog or jumped over the gorge. Which Snowkit knew was a lie but Daylily would always make him promise not to be rude to the elders. '_Elders are what makes a Clan strong' _she would sometimes say. Snowkit always rolls his eyes, which makes his mother laugh though he knows shes serious about not being rude to the elders. Unfortunately Daylily is no where in sight, _probably gone off somewhere with that excuse for a father Moontail! _Snowkit thinks unhappily, though he can't do anything about it and so he heads towards where Sorrelpaw is eating a shrew.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks, Sorrelpaw flicks her ears.

"Don't you want to eat with your new denmates?" she asks glaring across the camp, Snowkit follows her gaze to find much to his surprise shes staring at Lightkit. Glancing back at the brown and white she-cat Snowkit notices for the first time how sad Sorrelpaw seems. Her normally bright blue eyes are puffy, _has she been crying? _Snowkit wonders though he's unsure what Sorrelpaw would be sad about.

"Uhh...okay so if you don't want me to I'll..." Snowkit trails off, spinning around and starting towards the nursery.

"No! No! Snowkit wait!" Sorrelpaw calls, Snowkit can't help but smile._I suppose Sorrelpaw and I could be friends..._though the older apprentice has always been a bit mean to Snowkit he's willing to allow her to be his friend.

"Thanks!" Snowkit exclaims awkwardly, taking a bite of the mouse he'd brought over from the prey heap. He takes a few bites aware of Sorrelpaw's stare gazing into his flank making him jumpy. Once he finally looks up, he gasps and takes a step back.

"What?!" Sorrelpaw sounds scared and her fur begins to bristle, Snowkit stares up into her eyes. For the first time realizing just how much they look like Frostkit's. _Almost identical..._he thinks with awe, "What?" Sorrelpaw repeats. Snowkit shakes out his white coat,

"Sorry...Its nothing...but your eyes..." he trails off. Sorrelpaw curls her tail in surprise but her blue eyes are suddenly bright again.

"Oh...thanks," she murmurs softly. _I didn't mean it like that! _Snowkit thinks awkwardly, _great now Sorrelpaw thinks I like her! I've already got Lightkit following me around! Not to mention Frostkit..._

Snowkit swallows the final piece of his mouse. Getting to his paws,

"Well I'd better be going..." he mutters. Sorrelpaw paw nods,

"Me to, I'm sure Icepath will have some training for me...talk to you later." she winks before dashing off, Snowkit stares after her just a bit confused. Shrugging he pads towards the apprentice den, warily poking his head inside hoping to see Sandypaw, Redpaw or even grumpy Dustpaw. No cat is in the den, trying to hide his disappointment Snowkit starts for the nursery. Only to be ambushed by Thornkit and Fuzzykit,

"Got you!" Thornkit squeals fluffing out his spiky brown fur, his green eyes bright with playfulness. His shy brother, Fuzzykit is attempting to attack his older denmate. Snowkit glances down at him, Fuzzykit's blue eyes are in tiny slits as he attempts to knock his older denmate over. His gray fluffy fur is bristling with disappointment, Snowkit can't help but smile. He staggers dramatically to the ground, Fuzzykit squeaks in surprise before pouncing on Snowkit with tiny paws.

"We win! We win! We win!" he meows happily, Snowkit can't help but grin. But upon glancing around the camp and spotting all the warriors amused faces. _Its hard enough to be an old kit! If I want to be an apprentice I need to act like it! _He scolds himself silently,

"Okay enough play." he meows,

"Aww!" Thornkit and Fuzzykit whine.

"Badger ride?" Fuzzykit asks making his blue eyes round and pleading, Snowkit sighs.

"Alright, alright one time!" he meows.

"YAY!" Thornkit yowls leaping onto Snowkit, his tiny kit claws dig into his flank and Snowkit tries not to flinch. He bends down so Fuzzykit can climb on. He does, digging his kit claws into Snowkit's flank. _I'm not going to come out alive!_ Snowkit thinks just a bit amused as he stomps around the clearing with the kits on his back.

"Make badger noises!" Fuzzykit chirps, Snowkit is about to do so when Falconflight and Redpaw burst into camp.

"Quick! Head for RiverClan territory! The forest is on fire!"

* * *

**...HAHA! I don't own warriors! Please review and I hope you enjoyed the two chapters in one day!**

**~Petalwish**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Snowkit's green eyes widen and his white fur begins to bristle. _They must be joking! Please be joking!_ He sends a silent plea to StarClan though he knows Falconflight and Redpaw are speaking the truth. Their eyes are wide as they rush around camp trying to get everyone out of the dens. Snowkit watches them for a few moments unable to say, or do anything. The elders, Twistedtail, Bramblesong and Cloudfoot are being nudged from their den by older warriors while Redpaw, Sorrelpaw, Sandypaw and Dustpaw are helping Tansylight and her kits.

"Snowkit! Come on!" Redpaw yowls, Snowkit barely hears him, he's staring at the forest in shock. Flickering red flames are engulfing his territory, _ThunderClan's territory is burning! _He realizes suddenly angry, "Snowkit!" he turns to face his brother this time. Thornkit is wiggling in Redpaw's jaws, "Come on!" Redpaw orders through the tiny brown tom kits fur. Snowkit stares once more at the approaching flames before dashing over to his brother, _StarClan help us! _He begs as he glances across the camp, Tinyleaf and Spottedpaw are rushing from their stone den. _There okay! _Snowkit breaths a sigh of relief as he looks over the camp, its almost all cleared out.

"Sunningrocks! Head for Sunningrocks!" Lionstar is yowling, Snowkit looks up at his leader atop Tallrock. Then smoke engulfs the golden tom,

"LIONSTAR!" Snowkit yowls rushing towards Tallrock. Something pulls him back, _Is StarClan taking me? _He wonders but upon spinning around he realizes that Sandypaw has his tail in her mouth.

"Come on!" she growls. Though Snowkit is still mad at the tan she-cat from earlier he decides she's right and nods following her through the gorse barrier and into the forest. Normally Snowkit would be fascinated by ThunderClan territory but he's already explored it before, he is to scared to notice its beauty and its on fire! "Quick! This way!" Sandypaw coughs, Snowkit rushes after her, unaware where their heading. Barely able to see his former denmate over the smoke and flames.

"Sandypaw?" Snowkit mumbles weakly,

"Here!" Sandypaw meows from somewhere to his left. Snowkit stumbles towards her his legs weak,

"I can't!" Snowkit yowls. Stumbling to the forest floor, _this is it...I'm going to StarClan..._he thinks sadly. _Bye ThunderClan...bye Frostkit...Redpaw...Daylily..._just then he feels his paws being lifted from the ground and Sandypaw's purr.

"Moontail!" she exclaims. _Dad? _Snowkit blinks trying to make to turn his head to see the cat who is carrying him to safety, to Sunningrocks. _Why would Moontail help me? He hates me! _Snowkit thinks weakly but his mind is so fuzzy from the smoke that he simply closes his eyes. Hoping and praying this is just a dream...

* * *

"Shhh...let him rest..." An unfamiliar yet soothing voice wakes Snowkit and he blinks a few times staring up at the blueish gray she-cat in front of him.

"StarClan?" he whispers, the she-cats whiskers twitch in amusement.

"Not StarClan little one, no not StarClan..." she murmurs her voice flowing over Snowkit making him want to just curl up in a tight ball and fall back to sleep. He almost does, then he faintly remembers running through ThunderClan territory with Sandypaw. _Why was I with her? _he wonders, then he remembers.

"The forest! The forest is on fire!" he exclaims, the she-cats smile fades only to be replaced with sadness and grief.

"Yes little one, a terrible omen I'm afraid StarClan was wishing to kill one of your cats," Snowkit frowns, _why would StarClan want to kill a ThunderClan cat?_ He wonders confused, as though reading his thoughts the she-cat shrugs.

"I don't know, Snowkit...I just don't know..." the she-cat murmurs, Snowkit opens his mouth to ask another question but Sorrelpaw bursts into the den at the exact moment.

"Snowkit! Your awake!" she exclaims rushing towards his nest, Snowkit blinks in surprise up at the brown and white she-cat her deep blue eyes are sparkling with happiness. She looks so relieved Snowkit can't help but purr,

"Sorrelpaw..." he mumbles softly. Sorrelpaw licks his ear comfortingly her scent whirling around him, Snowkit's eyelids grow heavy and he's about to doze off again when another cat bursts into the den.

"Snowkit!" Snowkit weakly raises his head, Frostkit is at his side a moment later her white fur sleek and shiny, her blue eyes are as beautiful as always. Sorrelpaw hisses,

"Frostkit go help your Clanmates, I'm busy talking to _my _Clanmate!" she orders. Frostkit's tail droops and she glances at Snowkit, Snowkit flashes her a: _Talk to you later _look and she brightens, dipping her head to Sorrelpaw.

"Of course..." she mutters coldly, exiting the den. Snowkit stumbles to his paws aware of the blueish gray she-cat watching him through troubled eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks weakly, the she-cat blinks her honey colored eyes looking confused for a few moments then she shakes out her coat and smiles.

"My names, Waterwish I'm RiverClan's medicine cat. Dewstar ordered me to take the most wounded back to our camp, you are the last to be treated." she explains, Snowkit nods his brain still fuzzy.

"Wheres the rest of ThunderClan?" he asks turning to Sorrelpaw. Her gaze darkens,

"Sunningrocks...and Snowkit I have some bad news..." her voice cracks. Snowkit's heart sinks,

"What?" he's suddenly wide awake.

"Well a few cats are missing...Redpaw and Lightkit included..." she murmurs. Snowkit's eyes widen, _No! No! NO! _He jumps to his paws racing from the den.

"WAIT! SNOWKIT!" Sorrelpaw yowls pelting after him, Snowkit ignores the tan apprentice as he rushes out of RiverClan's camp. Not knowing where Sunningrocks is and not really caring, as long as he finds his brother, as long as he finds his brother.

* * *

**Just a few words shorter than normal but I decided to leave it at a slight cliffhanger! What did you think? Updates will be daily (maybe twice a day sometimes) because I'm really getting in to this story XD So yeah! Please review, I don't own warriors and yeah! Sorry for the shorter chap but I hope you liked it! **

**~Petalwish **

**P.S The more reviews the sooner I get a chapter out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks SO much for 56 reviews! OMG! I never thought I'd get that many! Keep reviewing I love all the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own warriors and please...don't kill me for the ending cliffhanger :P**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Snowkit wills his legs to push on he can hear Waterwish and Sandypaw yowling his name behind him and the sound of a commanding voice ringing out of RiverClan's camp.

"Suncloud, Moonpebble, Aspenfur, and Mosspaw find that ThunderClan kit!" _That must be their leader speaking..._Snowkit wracks his brain trying to remember the name of RiverClan's leader, he's sure he's heard it somewhere. _Dewstar! _The name pops into his head as Snowkit jumps over a large patch of reeds that are being pulled from the riverbank by a blackish gray she-cat and a much smaller brown tom. A loud noise of what seems like a Monster thunders behind him and for a moment Snowkit thinks he's on the Thunder-path then he recognizes the voice of Mosspaw. A young RiverClan apprentice,

"There he is!" shes yowling. Snowkit turns sharply to the right ducking under a holly bush just out of sight. He watches as the patrol races past, not daring to breath.

Once he's sure the patrol is gone he creeps out from under the bush, tasting the air trying to pick up the scents of Redpaw or Lightkit. _Where could they have gone? _He wonders, looking around. No cats are in sight and he can't pick up even the faintest scent of his brother or denmate. Though the stale scent of fox wafts over his tongue, Snowkit stiffens. He's had a run in with a fox before and isn't interested in seeing one again. Even if the scent is stale, he doesn't want to take any chances. Shaking out his white coat Snowkit pads in the direction the patrol had gone, pricking his ears for the slight sound of the patrol.

"Where are they?" Snowkit grumbles aloud digging his claws into the soft grassy ground, slightly annoyed but also slightly scared for Redpaw and Lightkit. _Are they together? _he wonders, last he had seen Redpaw he had been taking Thornkit out of ThunderClan's camp at the start of the fire but its quite possible he took Lightkit from Sorrelpaw, gave her Thornkit and they both got lost. Snowkit hopes that's the truth because he's sure Lightkit couldn't survive in RiverClan territory being only fourteen sunrises old. Not to mention ThunderClan's territory, _what if she got stuck under a tree that fell or caught in fire? _Snowkit's heart begins to race for both his brother and Lightkit, he quickens his pace scanning the marshy ground for any signs of the missing cats. "REDPAW!" he calls his brothers name, almost one hundred percent sure he won't get an answer. To his surprise Redpaw calls back,

"Snowkit!" his voice sounds strained but relieved. Snowkit races towards his brothers voice, Redpaw is clinging to the soft bark of an oak hanging down into the water. His legs are stretched out in front of him, slapping the water as he struggles to pull himself onto the tree branch and to safety.

"Redpaw!" Snowkit rushes towards his brother, leaping onto the oak. Using his tail to balance he's aware of the churning black water below him but also of his brothers desperate need to get out of the river. "Grab my paw" he orders reaching his paw out so his just barely clinging onto the oaks soft bark. Redpaw wrinkles his nose as though doubting his brother will be able to pull him to safety. _I have to! _Snowkit thinks sending a silent plea to StarClan, finally Redpaw clenches his jaws and reaches for his brothers forepaw. Snowkit uses all his strength to try and haul his brother onto the branch, finally after much groaning and three failed attempts Redpaw rests beside his brother on the bent branch.

"Thanks," Redpaw gasps his chest heaving. Snowkit just nods to relieved to speak, _I saved Redpaw! _He thinks happily but then another thought creeps into his mind.

"Lightkit! Where is she?" he asks, hoping Redpaw will say. '_I got her to safety, she's just at the bank' _But of course his brothers face falls.

"She...she...slipped from the branch...I...couldn't save her!" he stutters. Snowkit's green eyes widen and his heart sinks.

"So she...she's down stream?" he mumbles, Redpaw nods sadness glittering in his green eyes.

"And the stream falls to the gorge..." he whispers softly. Snowkit's green eyes widen and without even thinking he launches himself into the churning black water.

"SNOWKIT! NO!" Redpaw yowls but Snowkit barely hears him, as his head submerges and he struggles to raise his head to the surface. Gasping for air, _how do RiverClan cats do this? _Snowkit wonders,

"ITS LIKE WALKING! WALKING THROUGH WATER!" Snowkit turns, Frostkit is racing along side the bank. A drenched Redpaw and unhappy looking Sorrelpaw behind her. Snowkit tries to move his paws but they feel like stones, to heavy to walk, let alone swim with. Snowkit's ears fill with thunder and he turns his head, in front of him the water seems to fall towards the edge of the earth. _The gorge! _Snowkit thinks in dismay, just then a tan head bursts from the water in front of him.

"Lightkit!" Snowkit screeches though the little kit doesn't hear him, he strains to reach for her grasping her tail just as they both plummet down, down, down, down into the churning black waters of the gorge below.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hullo guys! Petalwish is back for another update, this time its a real chapter...anyway I'd just like to ask you guys a favor, please, please check out and review my newest story! Its called: Warriors: The Return of Fire and Tiger Book 1: A New Flame, please check it out and review!**

**So yeah! I don't own warriors, please review this chapter (remember five or more reviews equals another chapter) Also would you guys rather this be a series of books about Snowtuft's life or just one long book, tell me in your review!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Oh, Snowkit please...be okay I-" Frostkit's desperate voice wakes Snowkit and he blinks open his green eyes gazing around. He's in a feather linned mossy nest, but he's not in camp. Not RiverClan camp, nor ThunderClan camp. Though Frostkit is beside him, her pure white fur pressed against Snowkit's own white coat. He shifts a little away from her, trying not to be noticed. He doesn't want Frostkit or any other cat for that matter bothering him with empty words like: _Oh Snowkit I'm glad your okay! _And then the next day completely ignoring him. Of course his wish is not granted as Frostkit lifts her head, her blue eyes widening in shock at the sight of Snowkit awake. She leaps to her paws, "Snowkit!" she exclaims happily. She cranes her head forward to lick his ear but Snowkit pulls away, Frostkit's eyes glitter with hurt. Snowkit tries not to stare up at her sleek glossy coat and her beautiful blue eyes, so instead he looks down at his paws. "Snowkit are you all right?" Frostkit questions her voice soft, Snowkit's green eyes blaze.

"No, I'm not! I fell into the gorge for StarClan's sake! How am I even alive and Lightkit..." he trails of unable to think about the tan she-kit that had fallen into the gorge with him. _There's no way she's alive...no hope..._he blinks back tears and straightens. Looking around, "Where are we?" he asks.

"Just a bit away from Sunningrocks, Lionstar thought it would be best if you were away from RiverClan camp and where ThunderClan is staying for a little while." she exclaims, Snowkit closes his eyes shuddering as he remembers the smoke that had engulfed his Clan leader just a few sunrises ago.

"Lionstar...is he alright?" Snowkit manages to murmur, Frostkit's blue eyes show no expression as she nods.

"Yes, he just lost a life." she explains calmly though the tone of her voice hints she doesn't really care about ThunderClan's leader. This makes Snowkit made but at the same time calm, _why should she? _He thinks, _after all she's RiverClan and ThunderClan isn't her business! _Shaking off the thought Snowkit gets steadily to his paws, surprised how much stronger they've gotten. Even though he fell into the gorge, though his legs have become much stronger than they were after his tumble into the ThunderClan hollow their still only about as strong as two to three moon old kit. "Snowkit where are you going?" Frostkit asks, Snowkit spins towards the RiverClan she-kit.

"That's none of your business," he growls. Adding, "Your RiverClan!" before storming away from his mossy nest and towards where he guesses is Sunningrocks. Loud meows are coming from their and he can see footprints in the sandy ground. He places a paw into one of an older cats paw prints, _why can't I be that big? _He wonders longingly.

To caught up in his thoughts Snowkit crashes right into Sorrelpaw!

"Snowkit! I was just coming to see you!" Sorrelpaw purrs, Snowkit scans the brown and white she-cat looking for any sigh of lie in her voice. He can sense none, Sorrelpaw actually wants to see him! _Shes ThunderClan..._Snowkit can't help but think as he gazes into her blue eyes.

"How's the Clan?" he mumbles, Sorrelpaw flicks her tail.

"We'll survive, though many cats have been injured, none have died. Except of course, Lionstar lost a life and Cloudfoot-well you'd better come and see for yourself." she murmurs quietly, Snowkit's fur pricks. _Cloudfoot can't be dying...can he? _Closing his eyes Snowkit remembers just how old Cloudfoot is, his daughter is a senior warrior who has her own kits. His mate Raindapple died moons ago, he was a warrior when Lionstar was just an apprentice!

"Is he-?" Snowkit chokes back tears, though he barely knows the old cat Cloudfoot had been the one to tell him stories when he was little. To rise his spirits when he was feeling down and to even put the idea into his head to go to the gathering as a kit!

"Tinyleaf, Spottedpaw and even Waterwish and her apprentice, Leafpaw are with him but...StarClan's calling," Sorrelpaw murmurs faintly as they reach Sunningrocks. Snowkit looks around, under normal circumstances he would he amazed and excited to be on Sunningrocks but now...well Lightkit's dead and Cloudfoot is mere seconds from StarClan.

"Can I see him?" Snowkit asks, Sorrelpaw nods leading Snowkit towards a small cave near the edge of Sunningrocks.

"He's in there," she meows sadly. Snowkit glances at her, opening his mouth to ask if she's coming but Sorrelpaw shakes her head. "I've already seen him," she explains. Snowkit nods unable to speak before warily entering the small cave.

Tinyleaf and Waterwish are bent over Cloudfoot's crumpled shape while Spottedpaw and brown tabby tom who Snowkit figures must be Leafpaw, Waterwish's apprentice are making poultices. Spottedpaw looks up as Snowkit enters the den,

"Snowkit, your alive! I can't believe it!" Spottedpaw exclaims rushing towards him. Snowkit blinks sadly at the brown and white tom. "Tinyleaf! Waterwish! Snowkit's alive!" Spottedpaw calls, the two medicine cats turn their heads. Tinyleaf looks surprised but Waterwish just nods.

"I know, Copperfur, Amberheart and Redpaw pulled him and Lightkit from the gorge right before they fell," she meows. Snowkit sighs, _but Lightkit didn't make it..._he thinks sadly. Shaking out his fur,

"Cloudfoot?" he pads forward. The old elder raises his head,

"Snowkit," he rasps. Tinyleaf sighs,

"I'll leave you to be. StarClan will take Cloudfoot in a little while, there's nothing more we can do, come Spottedpaw." she meows, exiting the cave. Waterwish, Leafpaw and Spottedpaw follows her, Snowkit looks at Cloudfoot.

"Cloudfoot...don't die..." he begs, Cloudfoot laughs.

"StarClan is calling me young one, and boy am I excited to see my Clanmates again!" he exclaims. Snowkit pushes his nose into the elders fur. He stays like that for what seems like moons, Cloudfoot's breathing slowly fades. _He's dead..._Snowkit thinks sadly but Cloudfoot's tail tip twitches and his eyes flicker open.

"Snowkit keep Lightkit save for me..." he rasps before taking one final breath. Snowkit cries not caring who sees him, _Cloudfoot didn't even know his granddaughter died! _He thinks sadly,

"What were his last words?" Tinyleaf asks padding into the cave. Snowkit blinks back tears,

"He told me...he told me to, to keep Lightkit save...he didn't know she was dead..." he sobs. Tinyleaf frowns cocking her head to one side.

"Snowkit, what do you mean? Lightkit's not dead." Snowkit stares at the medicine cat in awe.

"WHAT!" he exclaims, Tinyleaf's tail twitches.

"Lightkit's back in RiverClan's camp, near death but Waterwish thinks she'll survive." she explains, Snowkit frowns. _Why did Frostkit lie to me? Why didn't she want me to know Lightkit was alive?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep up the good work and you'll be rewarded (a.k.a get a chapter!) Anyway I don't own warriors and PLEASE check out and review my newest story: Warriors: The Return of Fire and Tiger Book 1: A New Flame! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Snowkit's belly grumbles and he realizes for the first time how hungry he really is. He's just got back from visiting Lightkit, who is doing much better but is still confined to RiverClan's medicine den. Upon padding towards the makeshift fresh-kill pile that the ThunderClan cats had created on Sunningrocks Snowkit wrinkles his nose. All that's left in the pile is three minnows, a trout and a water vole. Snowkit is about to snatch up the water vole when he hears Tansylight mew to her mate, Duskfang something about wanting a water vole. So deciding that the queen deserves the last good piece of prey Snowkit snatches up a minnow. Before padding over to where Sorrelpaw, Redpaw, Sandypaw and Dustpaw are eating outside the makeshift apprentice cave.

"Hi!" Redpaw coughs as his brother settles down beside him, Snowkit just flicks his ears in reply. Since falling into the river Redpaw has gotten better though he has a cold. Snowkit glances at the other apprentices prey, Redpaw is eating a squirrel, Dustpaw has a mouse, Sandypaw has a rabbit and Sorrelpaw has a vole. Snowkit's stomach grumbles and he looks down at his unappealing minnow, _well its worth a shot! _He thinks, screwing up his face before swallowing the minnow, whole. Snowkit waits for the flavor to spread through him, discovering that the fishy taste is better than he expected though he prefers ThunderClan's choice of prey. Sorrelpaw giggles, Snowkit rounds on the brown and white apprentice but relaxes at her next words:

"Why didn't you just ask?" she giggles, pawing her vole towards Snowkit. "There's plenty," she adds. Snowkit's green eyes light up and he nods his head in thanks before taking a large bite of the vole. Smiling at the warm earthy flavor that fills him with a sudden energy to run as fast as a WindClan cat.

"Thanks," he meows once he's taken three large bites, Sorrelpaw's blue eyes glitter playfully as she watches Snowkit. Snowkit shrugs at the she-cats odd behavior before turning towards Lionstar who is padding onto a large boulder that is near the back of Sunningrocks.

"Its time, ThunderClan returned to its camp!" he yowls triumphantly, Snowkit frowns. _Surely they won't leave when Lightkit's confine to the medicine den! _He flicks his tail unhappily as Lionstar continues not mentioning the small tan she-kit. "Of course were not going to all leave at once, first we'll send a patrol of a few warriors and two apprentices. Then we'll send the rest of the apprentices and younger warriors to guide the queens and kits over and last, me and the senior warriors will guide the elders back." he announces, Snowkit raises his tail in objection. Lionstar frowns but nods to the white tom-kit,

"Yes Snowkit?" he booms. Aware the entire ThunderClan is watching Snowkit takes a deep breath before replying.

"What about Lightkit? Surely she can't make the travel!" Lionstar smiles his whiskers twitching in amusement,

"Yes she cannot. Waterwish and Leafpaw promised they would bring her back to camp in a few days time, when shes fit to travel." Lionstar explains, Snowkit frowns opening his mouth to object but a hiss from his father, Moontail makes him sit down.

"Your just a kit!" his father is growling, Snowkit flexes his shoulders but doesn't reply. Instead he turns towards Lionstar as he begins to organize the patrols.

"Fawnheart, Swiftsong, Morningbreeze, Bristletail, Mosspetal, Icepath, Roseflame, Dustpaw and Sorrelpaw you will be the first patrol heading back to camp. Leave at sunhigh, Fawnheart once you've checked the camp to make sure everything is safe send one of the apprentices back to get the next patrol." Lionstar orders, Fawnheart, ThunderClan's deputy and Lionstar's mate nods. Flicking her tail to signal her patrol to join her, Lionstar continues. "Once Fawnheart has sent an apprentice back, the younger warriors and Sandypaw and Redpaw will leave with Tansylight, Fuzzykit, Ravenkit and yes-Daylily and Snowkit." Snowkit glances at his mother, she looks unhappy to be classified as a queen but she doesn't argue and instead pads over to Snowkit. Licking his forehead,

"Were going home little one." she murmurs, Snowkit just nods closing his eyes as Lionstar continues.

"The senior warriors and I, will leave once an apprentice returns from the queens patrol and we will lead, Bramblesong and Twistedtail back to camp. We will also take Cloudfoot's body with us, we will sit vigil for him properly tonight at moon-high." Lionstar leaps down from the boulder, flicking his tail towards Fawnheart's patrol. Fawnheart nods before gathering her patrol together and heading from Sunningrocks into the burnt woods beyond.

* * *

Snowkit warily follows Daylily as she crosses the stepping stones leading back to ThunderClan's territory. Redpaw pads beside his brother, murmuring words of encouragement every now and then. Snowkit just sighs as he gazes around ThunderClan's territory, every cat is silent. Normally you would hear the rustle of prey as it burrows into its nest or the woosh of the tree branches as they sway in the wind. Now there's none, no prey to be heard. No branches to be swayed, the leaves and grass has burned away and the prey has either fled or died in the flickering flames.

"How will ThunderClan survive?" Snowkit wonders aloud, Daylily brushes her tail across her kits back reassuringly but having no words to soothe him with. What would she say anyway? _There truly is no hope...no hope _Snowkit sighs churning a burnt leave with a paw as the patrol comes to a halt. "Why are we stopping? We can't possibly be there yet!" Snowkit hisses at Redpaw, his brothers normally bright green eyes are dark and his orange fur is prickling.

"We are," he murmurs. Snowkit frowns, his brother can't be right! Where's the gorse tunnel or the bramble dens? Or the ferns behind the nursery Snowkit used to play in? What is the empty hollow that the patrol is standing in? Snowkit can't believe his eyes, _we must have taken a wrong turn! _He thinks but upon glancing to his right his heart sinks, Lionstar's den is nestled right beside the highrock. This is ThunderClan's camp. Snowkit rushes over to where he thinks the nursery used to be, Morningbreeze, Swiftsong, Sandypaw and Sorrelpaw are twinning brambles together.

"What's this?!" Snowkit exclaims feeling lost in the empty camp, Sandypaw rests her tail on Snowkit's shoulder comfortingly but Snowkit shakes it off. "What is this?" he repeats,

"The nursery." Morningbreeze murmurs, Snowkit flicks his tail crossly.

"NO!" He yowls, "What are you doing? That bramble should go there...no I said there!" he growls, Swiftsong licks Snowkit's forehead her eyes glistening sadly.

"Things can't always be the same little one, we must rebuild our camp. Start a fresh," she explains. Snowkit stares up at the black she-cat his eyes blurring as the tears begin to form.

"Come my little one," Daylily murmurs urging her kit away from the new nursery. Blindly Snowkit allows his mother to guide him away. _I'll never get used to this camp...__  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sick, so to bad for me! But lucky for you because you get another chapter! So here it is, I hope you enjoy it please review and I don't own warriors!**

**P.S Flamewing you are hilarious! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Snowkit starts for the camp entrance only to get stopped by Wildlily. The dark golden she-cat doesn't look mad, just annoyed.

"And were do you think your going?" she asks, Snowkit looks up at the older warrior confused.

"I'm just-" he stops himself from finishing, hanging his head. "Sorry Wildlily, I forgot…I'm still a kit." He mumbles turning and padding away tail dragging across the sandy ground. He'd gotten so used to going wherever he pleased when ThunderClan was on Sunningrocks. He'd been able to say: _Going to RiverClan camp! _And then he'd tag along with Redpaw and Sandypaw when they went hunting. Now he was back in ThunderClan's camp? As far as Snowkit's concerned this **ISN'T** a camp, at least not their old camp. Now he's stuck as a normal kit confined to camp, even though he's eight moons old.

Stalking off Snowkit pads over to where Dustpaw is helping Roseflame rebuild the elders den. "Can I help?" he asks, half expecting a grumpy retort from Roseflame but to his surprise she just flicks her tail.

"The more paws the better," she mumbles grabbing another bramble and beginning to twine it in with the other brambles.

"He'll just get under paw!" Dustpaw hisses to his mentor just loud enough for Snowkit to hear, Snowkit growls. _I'm only three moons younger than you! _ He glares at the eleven moon old apprentice, though his glare soon fades and Snowkit takes a few steps back. Watching Dustpaw, in slight jealously, slight awe. You can clearly make out the dusty colored toms strong muscles as he bends down to pick up another bramble tendril. _He'll be a warrior soon! Maybe even before I'm an apprentice! _Snowkit twitches his tail, the grumpy brown tom hasn't gotten any less grumpy since he became an apprentice, and Snowkit can't even imagine how bossy he'll be once he becomes a warrior. _He'd better not try and boss me around! _Though Snowkit knows that as soon as Dustpaw or any of the apprentices become warriors he'll have to do exactly what they say. _I can't imagine Redpaw ordering me to do something like check the elders for ticks and me having to do it even though were the same age!_

Deciding Roseflame and Dustpaw will be better off without his help Snowkit scans the camp searching for any sign of Sorrelpaw. Of course he doesn't spot the brown and white apprentice, _probably on patrol! _Snowkit thinks in annoyance, but since none of the other apprentices are in sight he pads over to Fuzzykit, Thornkit and Lightkit. Waterwish and Leafpaw brought Lightkit back only yesterday but the tan she-kit and her littermates are already causing trouble.

"Do you think we should put the tick in Dustpaw or Roseflame's nests?" Fuzzykit is asking, Thornkit's eyes gleam in excitement.

"I vote Dustpaw!" he exclaims, Lightkit shakes her head.

"No way! Roseflame, she's the one who bosses us around any way-" Lightkit looks up sheepishly at the sight of Snowkit. "Hi Snowkit!" she exclaims innocently. Snowkit narrows his green eyes,

"Why are you putting a tick in-" Snowkit starts,

"Tick?!" Thornkit yowls, shaking his head. "Were not putting a tick in Roseflame or Dustpaw's nests…never in a million moons would we do that!" he adds quickly. Snowkit frowns,

"I never said anything about Roseflame or Dustpaw." He meows narrowing his eyes even more. Lightkit whispers something to her brothers before padding forward, she leans close to Snowkit until their pelts are brushing.

"Were just having some fun were going-" Snowkit cuts her off with a sharp glance.

"I will not allow you to put a tick in Dustpaw or Roseflame's nests! Or any other cat for that matter!" he growls his gaze traveling from Thornkit to Fuzzykit to Lightkit. "Do you understand?" Fuzzykit nods though he looks unhappy. Thornkit looks scared of his older denmate but Lightkit flicks her tail crossly.

"Your no fun anymore! Your as grumpy as Dustpaw!" she yowls turning tail and racing back into the nursery, Thornkit and Fuzzykit shrug before following their sister. Snowkit sits in front of the nursery for a few moments, Lightkit's comment ringing in his ears. _Am I really that grumpy?_

* * *

Snowkit glances towards the nursery, Lightkit's comment has token a tole on the white tom. Not just because he fells protective over the tan she-kit because of what Cloudfoot had asked but because it has gotten him thinking. Many cats, at least the younger warriors, apprentices and kits don't really like Dustpaw since he is so grumpy and Snowkit is beginning to wonder if he himself is grumpy. Snowkit glances towards Sorrelpaw, the brown and white she-cat is sitting alone outside the nursery her gaze fixed on the gorse tunnel. Snowkit bounds over to her,

"Do you think I'm grumpy?" he asks causally. Sorrelpaw looks up at Snowkit her whiskers twitching,

"Why?" she asks. Snowkit shrugs,

"Just wondering..." he meows trying not to hid the fear in his voice. He and Sorrelpaw have become very good friends in the past few sunrises since the fire. Of course nothing more than friends like Redpaw thought, but what Sorrelpaw thought of Snowkit really mattered for some reason. "So?" Snowkit presses after a few moments, Sorrelpaw laughs.

"Of course not mouse-brain!" she exclaims her blue eyes glistening with laughter, Snowkit breathes a sigh of relief. _Lightkit was probably just mad! _He thinks calmly though her stinging remark is still echoing through Snowkit's mind. Shaking out his white fur Snowkit sits down beside Sorrelpaw, the brown and white apprentice has gone back to staring towards the gorse tunnel.

"Expecting someone?" Snowkit guesses though he's unsure who Sorrelpaw would want to see, Sorrelpaw's gaze flickers towards him.

"No...Its just-" Pigeonpelt's voice cuts Sorrelpaw off, the gray tom is entering ThunderClan's camp a squirrel in his jaws. Sorrelpaw gets to her paws,

"Pigeonpelt..." she purrs padding towards the newly made warrior. Snowkit's heart twists but he just nods to the gray warrior before padding away. "Snowkit!" Sorrelpaw calls but Snowkit doesn't look back. _Sorrelpaw has a right to be with Pigeonpelt! Who would like a stupid weak kit like me? Besides were just friends...just friends..._Snowkit sighs tucking his paws under his tail he watches as Lionstar pads from his den. ThunderClan's leader bounds onto hindledge his gaze washing over his Clan. Snowkit frowns, _I wonder what this is about..._Snowkit thinks as Lionstar yowls the famous words.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under hindledge for a Clan meeting!" _I'm old enough to catch my own prey but no one will let me! _Snowkit thinks crossly as he pads over to sit beside his mother, Daylily's eyes are shinning and she looks as excited as a kit. Snowkit just shrugs at his mothers odd behavior and turning to look up at Lionstar. "Though we are struggling to rebuild our camp and restock our fresh-kill pile and keep enemy Clans away from our territory ThunderClan is strong and we will prevail!" he yowls,

"THUNDERCLAN! THUNDERCLAN! THUNDERCLAN!" the Clan chants.

"Well duh! ThunderClan's the best Clan to be in!" Fuzzykit squeals from outside the nursery, Tansylight glances sharply at her son. Lionstar on the other hand purrs,

"This young one is smart we should make him a warrior!" he teases. Fuzzykit's blue eyes grow wide as he stares up at his Clan leader in awe.

"Really!" he exclaims,

"No!" Lightkit retorts. Murmurs of amusement echo through the hollow, Snowkit can't help but smile at Fuzzykit's excitement and Lightkit's fiery temper. Lionstar clears his throat and all eyes turn towards him,

"As I was saying, ThunderClan is strong and I'd like to do something to make it even stronger..." Lionstar's gaze turns towards Dustpaw, Sandypaw and Sorrelpaw. Snowkit's heart sinks, _there becoming warriors! _He snorts and pads away, _no point in me staying! _But Lionstar's next words make Snowkit stop in his tracks, "Snowkit its high time you became an apprentice. Please step forward," _I'm becoming an apprentice! I'm becoming an apprentice! _

"Its about time," Twistedtail murmurs to Bramblesong.

"It sure is he's way to big for the nursery!" Hollyshine comments to Willowheart, so with his Clanmates praise in his ears Snowkit turns towards Lionstar and takes a slow step forward.


	13. Chapter 12

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING OVER 100 REVIEWS WITH ONLY ELEVEN CHAPTERS? *hugs everyone!* YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAY! **

**Just to clear something up I know that Lionstar had kits with Hailfoot, that was Sorrelpaw, Dustpaw and Sandypaw but they are not currently mates. Now Lionstar is with Fawnheart, his deputy just to clear that up! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and I don't own warriors! I make up for the last chapters shortness here's an extra long one (kind of :P)**

**P.S Flamewing you as still hilarious but you were the 112 reviewer XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Snowkit pads towards Hindledge ready to burst with pride, his gaze flickers around the camp. Lightkit is peeking her head from the nursery, Thornkit and Fuzzykit are watching with amazement. Most of the warriors are smiling, even Moontail's eyes have a flicker of pride in them. Redpaw's eyes are shinning and as Snowkit locks eyes with his brother Redpaw mouths: _Finally! _Dustpaw looks annoyed, Sandypaw looks pleased and Sorrelpaw's blue eyes are shinning as though she herself is being made a warrior. Happiness bubbles inside Snowkit and he pads towards Lionstar, raising his head confidently.

"Snowkit you have suffered great pain in your life but I'd proud to give you your apprentice name, Snowkit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name your name will be Snowpaw." Lionstar stops and scans the clearing as though he doesn't know who Snowpaw's mentor will be. _I wonder..._Snowpaw glances swiftly around camp before looking back up at Lionstar as he continues. "Tailwind, Duskfang mentored you well and I know you will pass on all your courage and strength to make Snowpaw a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of for moons to come." Snowpaw spins around spotting his mentor padding through the clump of cats to reach his apprentice. Snowpaw rushes over to the dusty brown tom. Mentor and apprentice touch noses,

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan chants. Snowpaw puffs out his chest, his green eyes are shinning and his paws are itching for something to do. _I'm an apprentice! _He thinks with glee, Lionstar flicks his tail to signal the meeting has come to a close and cats begin to congratulate Snowpaw.

"You made it!" Redpaw exclaims rushing over to his brother, green eyes shinning with happiness. Sorrelpaw and Sandypaw pad over to Snowpaw, Dustpaw trailing slowly behind them.

"Good job, you deserve it..." Sandypaw mutters glancing quickly at Redpaw. Snowpaw smiles to happy to be stung by the sandy furred she-cats comment. Sorrelpaw just blinks her eyes reflecting so many emotions Snowpaw shivers.

"Good job...I suppose..." Dustpaw grumbles before stalking off towards his mentor, Roseflame. Snowpaw twitches his whiskers in amusement.

"Same old Dustpaw," he remarks. No one replies, Snowpaw feels his fur prick uneasily and he turns towards his brother. "Err...I need a nest..." he trails off, Redpaw flicks his tail.

"Right!" he exclaims, "Follow me." he pads towards the apprentice den, Snowpaw bounds after him feeling as though his paws will leave the ground and he'll fly into the sky. _I'm an apprentice! _"Well are you coming?" Realizing he'd been sitting staring at the apprentice den, Snowpaw shakes out his white fur and pads after his brother. Upon entering the den Snowpaw closes his eyes. It smells just like the nursery used to be Lightkit, Fuzzykit and Thornkit were born with a faint faded scent of Pigeonpelt and Oakbreeze.

"So.." Snowpaw mumbles staring around the den, he tastes the air figuring which nest is who's by their scent. Its no surprise Redpaw and Sandypaw have nests beside each other, Dustpaw's nest is in a sheltered area of the den near the back. Sorrelpaw's nest is beside an empty one, Snowpaw is about to decide on sleeping there when he picks up the scent of Pigeonpelt. _That must have been his nest..._growling under his breath Snowpaw turns towards the last available nest. A small feather lined one near the back, he starts for it only to be stopped by Redpaw.

"I wouldn't choose that one!" he warns, Snowpaw frowns turning to face his brother he opens his mouth to respond but Redpaw quickly continues. "That nest was Oakbreeze and Pigeonpelt's littermate...her name was Brightpaw and she died before we were born. The nest is kept in honor of her," Redpaw explains. Snowpaw glances towards the feather lined nest, the mossy is a beautiful green and it looks perfect. Just waiting for someone to lay down in it, Snowpaw sighs.

"Alright then-" Tailwind's voice cuts him off,

"Snowpaw! Are you in their?" he's calling. Excitement pours through Snowpaw once again, _I'm an apprentice! _

"Coming!" he yowls turning to Redpaw he meows. "We'll figure out the nest situation later," Redpaw nods though the look on his face hints he's thinking more along the line of: _You can figure out your own nest later..._Snowpaw just flicks his tail over Redpaw's ear to excited to be annoyed with his brother.

"Snowpaw!" Tailwind's voice sounds again, this time slightly angrier. Snowpaw rushes from the apprentice den and into camp. "It's about time!" Tailwind growls,

"Sorry!" Snowpaw exclaims studying his paws. Tailwind smiles,

"Its alright...come on I'm going to take you down to the clearing to practice walking." he meows, Snowpaw's heart sinks but he forces a purr. Looking satisfied Tailwind pads towards the gorse tunnel, motioning for Snowpaw to follow. _My first day as an apprentice and were going to practice walking! How fun..._

* * *

"Steadier!" Tailwind orders, Snowpaw growls under his breath trying to steady himself while running across a clearing. Mentor and apprentice have been practicing since sun-high and its almost sun-set, Snowpaw swears he's crossed the clearing a hundred times and Tailwind hasn't praised him once. He'll only say: _good but keep your tail up, _or _your left paws wavering! _Or _faster, faster, faster! _Biting his tongue Snowpaw attempts to prance/bound across the clearing while keeping his legs straight.

Once he reaches the end, Snowpaw turns expectantly towards his mentor. Tailwind's nose is wrinkled but not in disgust he seems to pondering something. Finally he meows, "Alright very good. I think we can get a bit of hunting practice in before heading back to camp." Snowpaw does a happy bounce and rushes towards his mentor, Tailwind stops his apprentice with his tail. "Try it again, steadier now!" he orders, Snowpaw rolls his eyes before again padding towards his mentor, this time steady and graceful. Tailwind nods, "Alright now work on keeping your legs strong as you preform the hunters crouch." he meows, Snowpaw cocks his head to one side.

"I don't-" he starts, Tailwind crouches down on the forest floor his tail straight up and his claws sheathed. Snowpaw attempts to copy his mentor,

"Very good but keep your tail up. You don't want to stir up leaves and sheath your claws, keep them that way until your preparing for your final pounce." Tailwind instructs, Snowpaw sheathes his claws and sticks his tail into the air. "Very well, normally I'd have you practice it but were running out of time and-" Tailwind breaks off as Snowpaw begins to slowly stalk forward. A plump mouse is sitting at the base of a beach tree, chewing on some nuts. Snowpaw pads forward until he's less than a tail length away. _One, two three! POUNCE! _He leaps towards the mouse unsheathing his claws at the exact moment, at the same second a hawk decides the mouse would be a good prey and dives. So at the exact moment, Snowpaw pounces the hawk attempts to scoop up the mouse. Ending both his life and the mouses as Snowpaw's claws sink into its feathers and the bird squeezes the mouse. Snowpaw sits up his fur on end,

"Whoa!" he exclaims glancing down at his prey. Tailwind rushes over to his apprentice,

"You stalked the mouse very well and...nice job with the hawk," he praises.

"It literally dove into my paws!" Snowpaw murmurs, Tailwind rests his tail on his apprentices shoulder.

"All that matters is that you caught it! And on your first try to!" Snowpaw just nods to shocked to speak. For some reason the hawk and the mouse meant something to him, he knows it had been a omen but exactly what? _Hawk...mouse...hawk is a bird, a bird takes flight...mouse...flight...Mouseflight! _Snowpaw wrinkles his nose in confusion, _who's Mouseflight? _Though the hawk and the mouse could have just been a coincidence he's sure it was a omen and he knows it meant Mouseflight but who is Mouseflight and what does it all mean?

* * *

Snowpaw rests his head onto the hard earthy ground of the apprentice den, since he had no interest in sleeping in Pigeonpelt's old nest and he wasn't allowed in Brightpaw's he'd resorted to sleep on the hard ground of the apprentice den for one night. None of the apprentices have offered otherwise, Redpaw just padded over to his nest beside Sandypaw and said nothing. Dustpaw is already asleep and Sorrelpaw is busy chatting with Pigeonpelt. With slight annoyance, slight loneliness Snowpaw tucks his paws underneath him, closes his eyes and falls to sleep...

_Upon waking Snowpaw looks around, _where am I? _He wonders as he surveys his surroundings. He's in a lush meadow a small amount of water is flowing under his paws though he can't see were the source of the water is. Snowpaw paws at the water, half expecting a giant winged cat to leap from the water and scold him for disrupting her peace. Nothing happens. Snowpaw's heart sinks, Daylily used to tell him stories about great cats who received prophecies and Snowpaw has been hoping ever since he could be just like one of them. He snorts, _why would I ever be important? Let alone get a prophecy! That's crazy talk, I'm just a weak apprentice! _Tasting the air Snowpaw picks up a strong scent of mouse coming from just a few tail lengths away. Crouching down Snowpaw stalks towards the scent, a blur of gray flashes in the corner of his eyes and he unsheathes his claws. The mouse is skittering to and fro as though its lost something._

_"Stupid mouse!" he murmurs quietly, rearing up to pounce just as his dream changes. _What?! _Snowkit exclaims silently, his fur beginning to prick. Finally the blackness that had engulfed him fades and Snowpaw is sitting on a twoleg fence over looking the forest. Frowning Snowpaw spins around expecting to see twoleg place but instead all he sees is a reenactment of the scene from earlier in the day. A fiery ginger she-cat is stalking a mouse when a hawk swoops down and grabs it. "Mouseflight..." Snowpaw murmurs._

_"You called," Snowpaw spins around a brown tabby tom is padding towards him, stars glimmering in his pelt. Snowpaw stares at the tom for a few moments. _

_"Mouseflight?" he gasps, the tom rolls his green eyes. "You are Mouseflight..aren't you?" Snowpaw questions, the tom snorts._

_"No" he meows,_

_"Oh" Snowpaw mumbles. The tom flicks his tail,_

_"Of course I'm Mouseflight! Who do you think sent you the omen?" Mouseflight smirks, Snowpaw flattens his ears. He doesn't like this tom,_

_"You?" he guesses. Mouseflight snorts again,_

_"Of course not! Foxclaw sent the omen he thought I wouldn't be able to summon you on my own so he sent the hawk...it made no sense of course but-" forgetting this cat is a StarClan warrior Snowpaw cuts him off._

_"Why are you here?" he demands, Mouseflight grins revealing shiny yellow fangs making Snowpaw flinch. "Sorry its jus-" Snowpaw starts but Mouseflight cuts him off with a glare._

_"If you don't want me as your mentor then fine!" he turns and stomps away, Snowpaw hurries after him._

_"No wait! Your my mentor? Do other cats have mentors? Why do I need a mentor?" he pesters the StarClan tom with questions. Mouseflight turns to stare at Snowpaw, his green eyes widening._

_"Your beginning to fade!" he exclaims, Snowpaw stares down at his paws, gasping. _I'm disappearing! _Mouseflight turns back to him. "I'll explain more in our next meeting and no not all cats have StarClan mentors!" _And with that everything goes black and Snowpaw wakes up to Dustpaw prodding him with a paw.

"Tailwind needs you."

* * *

**Whoa! That's done...*wipes forehead* Anyway guys GO VOTE ON MY POLLS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! One of the polls is about this story so please go vote :)**

**~Petalwish**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hullo guz! Here is the next installment of Warriors: Murder in the Snow! I hope you enjoy, please review and I DON'T own warriors! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Snowpaw walks beside Sorrelpaw as the ThunderClan patrol reaches RiverClan border. The two apprentices are silent as their mentors, Tailwind and Icepath along with Duskfang and Morningbreeze talk about all things Clan. Normally Snowpaw would strain his ears to hear what the older cats are saying but he doesn't feel like hearing them boast about the time they supposedly jumped over the gorge. Out of the corner of his eye, Snowpaw watches Sorrelpaw. The brown and white apprentice is staring ahead, her blue eyes scanning the undergrowth.

"So" Snowpaw breaks the silence uneasily, Sorrelpaw merely glances at him before turning her gaze back towards the forest. Snowpaw shuffles on his paws, slightly embarrassed. He doesn't want his denmate to be so distant. He thought they had become friends, but now he isn't so sure. Sorrelpaw spends all her time with Pigeonpelt. "Err Sorrelpaw?" Snowpaw starts again, this time Sorrelpaw turns to face Snowpaw with a slight growl.

"What?!" she demands, Snowpaw wants to say: _Nevermind _but he doesn't.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he hisses, Sorrelpaw opens her mouth to reply but Tailwind interrupts her.

"Snowpaw! Come here!" he orders, Snowpaw flicks his ears in annoyance before rushing over to his mentor. The patrol has come to a halt and for a few moments Snowpaw doesn't know why. Then he spots the oncoming RiverClan patrol. Snowpaw recognizes, Creekblossom, Tanglethorn, Creekblossom's apprentice, Milkpaw. Echomist, Frostkit and two apprentices that Snowpaw doesn't recognize. A jet black tom with green eyes and a dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. At the sight of Snowpaw, Frostkit's blue eyes glitter happily. Snowpaw nods to her, _why is she on patrol? Shes a kit! _Snowpaw flicks his tail crossly.

"Frostkit-" he starts,

"Frost_paw_!" Frostpaw corrects. Snowpaw smiles,

"Really! Me to!" he exclaims. Sorrelpaw stomps over,

"Last time I checked you weren't named Frostpaw, and you didn't have a RiverClan cat as a friend!" she snorts, Snowpaw hisses.

"I just meant, I'm also an apprentice! Not that my name is Frostpaw and for StarClan's sake Sorrelpaw we were on RiverClan's territory for many sunrises! You made friends with Mossypaw!" Sorrelpaw flicks her tail,

"Its not the same-" she starts. Snowpaw cuts her off,

"Yes! Yes it is!" he growls before turning back to Frostpaw. She is watching the two Clanmates fight her blue eyes wide, though Snowpaw can detect the happiness rolling of her in waves. Snowpaw frowns but he flicks his tail towards the jet black tom and the dark ginger she-cat. "Who are they?" he asks.

"Those are my littermates," she motions the apprentices forward. She flicks her tail towards the black tom, "This is Darkpaw and-" she flicks her tail towards ginger she-cat. "Foxpaw." Snowpaw nods to each of them, Darkpaw's green eyes are narrow and Foxpaw is glancing from Frostpaw to Snowpaw and back again. Snowpaw glances towards Tailwind, he and Icepath are chatting with Echomist while Morningbreeze and Duskfang chat with Tanglethorn. Snowpaw's gaze rests on Sorrelpaw who is talking to Milkpaw, slowly Snowpaw turns back to the RiverClan apprentices though he's watching Sorrelpaw through the corner of his eyes.

"Nice to meet you..." he mumbles. Foxpaw nods, Darkpaw frowns and Frostpaw just looks concerned, Snowpaw follows her gaze to find is to resting on Sorrelpaw. _Why does Frostpaw look so worried? _He wonders, shrugging he again turns back to the apprentices. "Well...I should be going," he mutters. About to bound of, Frostpaw stops him with her tail.

"Meet me here tonight, moon-high!" she hisses and before Snowpaw can reply she dashes over towards her Clanmates.

* * *

Snowpaw opens his eyes, moon-light is filtering in through the bramble apprentice den casting a faint glow. Redpaw and Sandypaw are curled up in their nests, flanks touching. Snowpaw glances towards Dustpaw, the brown tom is laying in his nest. Not sleeping but his back is to Snowpaw, Sorrelpaw is also curled in her nest. _Their asleep...its about time! _Snowpaw gets to his paws and pads towards the entrance of the den. Besides the two guards, Nightclaw and Flamestrike the camp is deserted. Taking a deep breath Snowpaw bounds over to Nightclaw, the black tom looks surprised as Snowpaw reaches him.

"Need something?" he asks, gold eyes gleaming in the darkness. Snowpaw shakes his head quickly,

"I can't sleep...so I thought I'd take, take a walk!" Snowpaw lies. Nightclaw narrows his eyes,

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Flamestrike asks her voice sounding worried, Snowpaw shakes his head. Flamestrike sighs, "Are you sure?" she presses. Snowpaw nods, she sighs again. "Alright be back soon," Snowpaw dips his head gratefully glancing at Nightclaw. The black tom looks as though he'll disagree but he jut nods,

"Right." he growls before turning back to his position. Not wanting the warriors to change their minds Snowpaw bolts from camp and into the forest.

His paws lead him all the way to RiverClan border, aware of the border Snowpaw skids to a halt. Pricking his ears for any sign of Frostpaw or a RiverClan patrol.

"Snowpaw! Over here!" Snowpaw turns towards the direction of Frostpaw's voice just as the white she-cat pads from the reed bed. Purring he races over to her, with out thinking reaching out and licking her cheek. Frostpaw looks startled but her startled look quickly fades to be replaced by a smile her blue eyes twinkling. "Snowpaw..." she murmurs her voice soft.

"So! Frostpaw hows training?" Snowpaw interrupts, Frostpaw flicks her tail lightly over his ear.

"Its fine...hows yours?" Frostpaw mutters without much interest. Snowpaw digs his claws into the ground before leaping to the side and then twisting his body into a ball and then springing from the ground. Upon looking up at Frostpaw he notices shes giggling,

"What?!" he retorts. Frostpaw quickly tries to make a straight face, without much luck.

"Oh nothing...its just you looked like a kit!" she bursts out laughing and Snowpaw flicks his tail crossly.

"Umm...Frostpaw...what do you think of Sorrelpaw?" Snowpaw asks, Frostpaw's face falls and she looks as though Snowpaw has clawed her across the muzzle.

"What do you think?" Frostpaw questions her voice suddenly cold,

"I...err..." Snowpaw trails off.

"You like her don't you?" Frostpaw sounds and looks so hurt Snowpaw's heart wrenches. He really does like Sorrelpaw but she likes Pigeonpelt and just being with Frostpaw for these few moments as made Snowpaw happier than hes been in days.

"No," Snowpaw meows padding a bit closer to Frostpaw. "No" he repeats more strongly, though looking up at Frostpaw Snowpaw can sense that she can detect the lie in his mew. But she just smiles,

"Let's meet again tomorrow night." she meows before turning and padding back into her territory, Snowpaw watches her until she disappears before turning back towards ThunderClan territory. Unaware of the green eyes watching him through the undergrowth.

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo! Who do you think is watching Snowpaw? Do you like Frostpaw? PLEASE PLEASE go vote on the poll on my profile page! Its wondering what she-cat Snowpaw should like in this story, Sorrelpaw, Frostpaw or Lightpaw? GO VOTE!**

**~Petalwish**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay guys Mouseflight IS from StarClan he can just be a bit rude sometimes XD Anyway here is chapter 14 I hope you enjoy! Please review and I don't own warriors!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Alright for today's activity you will hunt in a pairs. Dustpaw you'll be with Redpaw, Sorrelpaw you'll be with Snowpaw and Sandypaw since their is no other apprentices you will hunt with me." Tailwind meows, Snowpaw glances across the clearing at where Sorrelpaw is sitting beside her mentor, Icepath. He can't help but notice how her brown and white pelt is glittering in the soft amber light and her blue eyes are set seriously. Sighing Snowpaw trudges over to her. At first he's glad to be paired up with Sorrelpaw but her first retort makes him decide otherwise.

"You'd better not scare of the prey!" she growls before turning tail and stalking away, Snowpaw glances behind him. Redpaw is following Dustpaw, tail down. _I'd rather hunt with Dustpaw and that's saying something! _Tailwind is following Sandypaw, they seem to be heading towards RiverClan border. _Frostpaw..._Snowpaw thinks before turning towards Roseflame, Falconflight, Icepath and Nightclaw.

"What will you be doing?" Snowpaw asks,

"Watching you..." Nightclaw replies with a slight smirk. He's never been Snowpaw's favorite warrior, _poor Sandypaw having him as a mentor! _Snowpaw just nods to the black tom about to head into the undergrowth when Sorrelpaw yowls.

"Snowpaw do you have to be as slow as a snail! Mouse-brain!" Fur pricking Snowpaw calls back,

"I'm coming!" before storming towards the direction of Sorrelpaw's voice. But not before he hears Icepath's quiet remark to Falconflight.

"Poor things they used to be so close," ears hot Snowpaw pads quickly away. _Great StarClan is the entire Clan gossiping about me and Sorrelpaw? _He wonders just as Sorrelpaw storms from the undergrowth and straight into him. She opens her mouth as though going to say something rude but she stops herself, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Where should we hunt?" she murmurs, his anger suddenly fades and Snowpaw pads over to the brown and white apprentice. Giving her a swift lick to the ear he flicks his ears towards ShadowClan's border.

"ShadowClan?" he suggests, Sorrelpaw rolls her eyes and Snowpaw braces himself for a snide retort. But Sorrelpaw just laughs.

"Lets catch us some frogs!" she exclaims haring away, Snowpaw hot on her heels.

* * *

_Three, two, one...POUNCE! _Snowpaw leaps on the mouse, a quick bite to the next ends its life and Snowpaw raises his head in happiness.

"Not as impressive as the hawk you caught," the voice of Mouseflight teases and Snowpaw frowns. _Is Mouseflight in my mind? _He wonders, "No mouse-brain! Up here!" another hiss from Mouseflight makes Snowpaw look up. The brown StarClan warrior is perched on a branch just about three feet up, Snowpaw gasps.

"Your...but I'm not-am I dreaming?" he questions, Mouseflight rolls his eyes.

"What do you think?" he grumbles.

"Yes?" Snowpaw suggests, Mouseflight snorts. (He has a habit of doing so)

"Of course not! You don't have to be asleep for me to visit you, thats just when we have are most important meetings...mouse-dung!" Mouseflight glances towards the undergrowth, "Your she-cat friend is coming back. See you tonight!" he quickly fades and Snowpaw spins around at the sound of Sorrelpaw emerging from the undergrowth.

"Hi! Catch anything?" she asks her mood restored, Snowpaw flicks his tail towards the two mice and a shrew that are lying a few tail lengths away from him. Sorrelpaw grins, "Nice! But I thought we were catching frogs!" she teases, swishing her tail to reveal two frogs, three mice and a squirrel behind her. Snowpaw's eyes grow wide, Sorrelpaw laughs. "Were the frogs to slippery?" she jokes, Snowpaw's green eyes glow with amusement.

"I'm not ShadowClan!" he retorts. Sorrelpaw pads over to him, brushing her tail lightly over Snowpaw's ear affectionately.

"I'm glad," she purrs. Snowpaw buts her flank with his head lightly,

"Come on lets get back to camp!" he exclaims. Picking up his mice by the tail, he frowns glancing down at his shrew. _How will I ever manage all that? _Snowpaw wonders,

"Let me help." a new voice makes Snowpaw spin around, half expecting to see Mouseflight behind him. Snowpaw gasps, a beautiful cream colored she-cat is appearing from the bushes. Her amber eyes are glittering, for a moment Snowpaw's lost in her gaze then he shakes out his fur.

"Get off ThunderClan territory!" he hisses, now that he can see the she-cat well he can't help but look her over questioningly. Her pelt is splotched with mud and what looks like fresh claw marks are all over her muzzle and flank.

"Your hurt!" Sorrelpaw yowls rushing towards her, the she-cat fluffs out her fur.

"Its nothing," she mumbles as Sorrelpaw sniffs at her pelt. "You a medicine cat or something?" she adds, Sorrelpaw shakes her head.

"No but I know a hurt cat when I see one, and your definitely hurt..." Sorrelpaw trails off, the she-cat manages a faint smile.

"Volemask," she murmurs. Snowpaw frowns, the name doesn't seem to fit the she-cat and it sounds like a warrior name. Snowpaw's expression must be really good because the she-cat nods, "I was once a warrior you know. But you can just call me Vole-and you are?"

"Sorrelpaw, and this is my friend Snowpaw!" Sorrelpaw chirps before turning to Snowpaw, "Go and get Tinyleaf and Spottedpaw!" she orders. Snowpaw nods and is about to pad away when someone interrupts him,

"No need for that." Lionstar meows as he pads into the clearing and bounds over to where Vole is laying, he sniffs at her wounds. Not saying anything for many moments, as he opens his mouth to speak Spottedpaw rushes into the clearing all most bumping into Snowpaw.

"Sorry!" He chirps, adding. "Tinyleaf couldn't come, Bristletail, Morningbreeze, and Pigeonpelt have come down with green-cough and shes moving them to are den in hope of not spreading the sickness to the Clan." he explains, Lionstar's fur bristles. He glances once more at Vole,

"I'd better go and help." he growls before turning tail and padding away, Snowpaw watches him for a few moments. Lionstar obviously knows Vole well but has mixed feelings about seeing her again. Turning back to Vole Snowpaw watches Spottedpaw with slight interest. The medicine cat apprentice is sniffing at Vole's pelt smearing various amounts of herbs over her scratches.

"Green-cough, that sounds bad." Sorrelpaw murmurs padding over to sit beside Snowpaw, who murmurs agreement. _Green-cough is deadly, especially if it turns to black or white cough and spreads through the Clan. _Snowpaw shivers at the thought.

"Pigeonpelt has it," he suppresses his mew guarded. Sorrelpaw huffs,

"Yes...and Snowpaw he's just a friend, besides I'm just as worried about Morningbreeze and Bristletail!" Snowpaw can detect no lie in Sorrelpaw's mew but he doesn't feel happy as he'd thought.

"We should go back," he meows. Sorrelpaw nods in agreement before turning towards Spottedpaw, the medicine cat apprentice is hard at work.

"Were heading back to camp, we'll send two warriors..." she mutters, Spottedpaw flicks his ears in a signal that he heard before continuing to work. Grabbing his prey, Snowpaw starts for ThunderClan camp. Sorrelpaw beside him.

* * *

Another fit of coughing erupts from the medicine den, Snowpaw winces his mouse suddenly tasting like bramble tendrils. He and Sorrelpaw have only just got back, to find that Dawncloud, Whitefeather, and Tansylight have all been sent to the medicine den. Luckily Lightkit, Fuzzykit and Thornkit didn't catch the cough from their mother and are all resting peacefully in the nursery. Though Tinyleaf is watching them very closely.

"Snowpaw...I..." Sorrelpaw breaks off as she begins to cough, Snowpaw's fur stands on end. "Mouse-dung! Must have swallowed a feat-" Sorrelpaw breaks off again as she continues to cough. Snowpaw helps her to her paws, leading her towards the medicine den.

"Another one?" Tinyleaf meows wearily, Snowpaw nods leading Sorrelpaw towards the back of the den. The brown and white apprentice is shivering, Snowpaw's not sure if that's from the cold or a fever. She does feels warm, Tinyleaf presses her muzzle to Sorrelpaw's head. Before looking up her eyes glazing over, "High fever." she remarks ushering Snowpaw from the den before he can reply.

Once outside of the sticky medicine den Snowpaw pads over to Redpaw, he Sandypaw and Dustpaw are also watching the medicine den. Uneaten prey laying beside them,

"Sorrelpaw caught it..." Snowpaw mumbles. Both Sandypaw and Dustpaw jump to their paws before sitting down again.

"We already asked if we could visit the sick cats, Tinyleaf said no. She doesn't want more cats falling ill." Sandypaw remarks, Snowpaw nods. He can see the medicine cats reasoning but it doesn't make him happy. Snowpaw turns towards the gorse tunnel just as Spottedpaw, Wildlily, Moontail and Vole pad into camp. Vole looks around her expression scared and also guarded, Wildlily and Moontail lead her to a small den near the back of camp. Its known as the prisoners den and Snowpaw can tell that Vole knows because her nose wrinkles in disgust as they approach it. Spottedpaw immediately rushes towards the medicine den. Lionstar appears from his den, briefly stopping to talk with Spottedpaw before disappearing back into his den. Snowpaw sighs, _is the whole Clan hiding? _He's about to voice his thoughts when Redpaw gets to his paws.

"We'll we can't do anything to help them, we may as well go to bed." he meows stretching and padding towards the apprentice den. Snowpaw growls under his breath,

"We must be able to do something! What about catmint?" he questions, looking tired and worried Sandypaw shakes her head.

"Its not working," she meows. Dustpaw nods also getting to his paws,

"Their in the paws of StarClan now..." he murmurs wistfully. Snowpaw sighs he won't admit defeat not so soon into the battle that is. He may not be fighting this one but he needs to help his Clan.

"Mouseflight...help?" Snowpaw pleads, no reply. Only the faint twinkle of stars above, sighing Snowpaw is about to follow his denmates towards the apprentice den when sounds of Sorrelpaw coughing grows from the medicine den. Tinyleaf slips out, Snowpaw rushes over to her.

"Is she-" he starts,

"Its black-cough." Tinyleaf murmurs sadly, "She might not survive." Snowpaw flattens his ears,

"She _has_ to!" he yowls. Tinyleaf blinks,

"Snowpaw-" she starts. Snowpaw just darts away from the medicine cat and into the medicine den. Not caring if he gets sick. He rushes over to Sorrelpaw curling around her.

"Its going to be okay...don't die...I love you..."


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had school, then swim team and then I went to my friends sleep-over birthday party but I'm back now! Anyway thanks SO much for all the support and reviews it really helps me get motivated to post more chapters! So here is chapter 15...and remember I don't own warriors! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sorrelpaw stirs beside Snowpaw causing the white tom to jump to his paws and stare down at the brown and white she-cat beside him. Its been two sunrises since Vole came to ThunderClan and since green-cough hit the Clan. Luckily it hasn't spread much, Lionstar did catch it and lost a life but now he is completely restored to health. Bristletail, Morningbreeze, Pigeonpelt, Whitefeather, and Dawncloud have all recovered and are slowly going back to their warrior duties. Now only Tansylight, Sorrelpaw, Fuzzykit and Willowheart remain in the medicine den, for some reason the cat-mint dose Tinyleaf and Spottedpaw gave all the sick cats didn't work on these cats and Tansylight, Sorrelpaw developed black-cough. While Fuzzykit and Willowheart came down with white-cough and the medicine cats are trying to keep them from getting green-cough. Or worse, black-cough.

"Snowpaw?" Sorrelpaw raises her head weakly, Snowpaw stiffens. Reaching down to lick his tired den-mates forehead, Sorrelpaw manages a faint purr.

"Rest," Snowpaw murmurs. Sorrelpaw looks as though shes going to object but she just sighs, and collapses down into her nest. Falling asleep within seconds. Snowpaw watches her for a few moments before padding from the medicine den and into the hollow. The air is damp, its been raining over the past few sunrises and has only just stopped. Though the Clan expects it'll start again soon,

"Snowpaw!" Snowpaw turns. Lightkit is racing towards him her eyes bright with excitement, Snowpaw smiles as Thornkit attempts to pounce on her from a tail length away. Lightkit easily dodges, _she'll make a fast warrior! _Snowpaw remarks silently,

"Hi Lightkit." he purrs,

"Hows mama and Fuzzykit?" Lightkit asks her voice suddenly falling quiet, Snowpaw hangs his head. Waiting a few moments before opening his mouth to reply, Lightkit cuts him off. "Tell the truth!" she orders, Snowpaw nods.

"Your mother has a high fever and black-cough but shes fighting and Tinyleaf is pretty sure she'll survive...Fuzzykit on the other paw, he's...well he's so small he doesn't have much energy to fight of such a strong illness and he's...developing black-cough." Snowpaw meows sadly, Lightkit's eyes grow dark but she quickly raises her head.

"I'll help him!" she vows her voice brimming with sadness, Snowpaw reaches down to lick her ear.

"I'm sure you would little one...but Tinyleaf won't allow anyone in" as soon as the words reach Lightkit's ears Snowpaw regrets it.

"I'm NOT little! I'm only five moons younger than you and besides, your allowed to go in!" she hisses, Snowpaw flattens his ears.

"Sorrelpaw has black-cough!" he exclaims, Lightkit's fur bristles.

"Yeah! So does my mother!" she growls before turning and storming off. Tail held high, Snowpaw watches her go with a sigh. He feels as though he's responsible for her fiery temper, _we can't be around each other for more than a few moments without trying to bite each others heads off! _Snowpaw thinks crossly, but then shrugs. Lightkit's anger is the last thing on his mind right now, with Sorrelpaw so sick Snowpaw is really worried about her and on top of that he missed a meeting with Frostpaw last night. Snowpaw winces as he imagines the rage of the RiverClan apprentice.

"You okay?" Snowpaw spins around, Redpaw is padding towards him. For once Sandypaw is not at his side, Snowpaw opens his mouth for a sharp retort but sighs.

"No..." he admits hanging his head, Redpaw rests his tail on Snowpaw's shoulder.

"Lets go for a walk, that should clear your thoughts." Redpaw suggests, adding. "Things will work out come on, I'm we can stop and hunt on the way back. I heard Vole complaining about having to eat soggy prey earlier!" Snowpaw snorts,

"We took her in! For StarClan's sake and after all we've done she complains about soggy prey?!" Snowpaw growls, Redpaw flicks his ears in agreement. Snowpaw adds, "What do you think of her? I mean she seems a bit suspicious don't you think?" Redpaw just shrugs,

"Maybe...I haven't talked to her really..." he mutters. Snowpaw twitches his whiskers but decides to let the matter rest.

"How 'bout that walk!" he meows heading for the gorse barrier, Redpaw behind him.

* * *

Snowpaw and Redpaw pad along the RiverClan border,

"So..." Redpaw breaks the awkward silence that has formed between him and his brother. They haven't talked much recently, and have grown distant ever since Snowpaw's accident.

"So..." Snowpaw echos his gaze fixed on the RiverClan border. He swears he sees a flash of white pelt in the reed bed and sure enough Frostpaw and her sister Foxpaw burst from the reeds a moment later.

"Snowpaw," Frostpaw meows coolly, adding, "Hows ThunderClan?" Redpaw hisses unsheathing his claws, Frostpaw does the same. Snowpaw stalks forward until hes nose to nose with the white she-cat,

"We've had an out break in green-cough but we are recovering now." he explains, Redpaw glances at his brother looking startled.

"Umm..Snowpaw..." Redpaw starts, Frostpaw interrupts him.

"Oh that's dreadful! I'm glad your recovering, who's still sick?" Snowpaw closes his mouth, for some reason he doesn't want to tell the RiverClan apprentices anymore information. But of course Redpaw can't keep his mouth shut.

"Tansylight, her kit, Fuzzykit. Willowheart and Sorrelpaw," Redpaw glances quickly at his brother before continuing. "Snowpaw spent the whole night besides Sorrelpaw and he's really worried about her so sorry if he's grumpy-" Snowpaw cuts his brother off with a sharp hiss. Redpaw's flashes a look at the RiverClan apprentices that is a silent: _See what I mean? _Snowpaw sighs, _if only Redpaw could keep his mouth shut! He just made everything worse! _He glances slowly at Frostpaw, her blue eyes are expressionless.

"Oh.." she finally mews turning to Foxpaw she adds, "We'll be going!" she forces a skip of amusement flashing a quick smile at the ThunderClan apprentices. Snowpaw's gaze meets Frostpaw's for a split second, her expression is guarded. Snowpaw just nods,

"We'll be on are way as well..." he mutters turning and padding quickly back into the undergrowth. Redpaw behind him,

"Do you know those cats?" Redpaw asks as soon as the brothers are out of ear-shot. Snowpaw fluffs up his fur,

"I know them..." he mutters. Redpaw cocks his head to one side,

"Don't tell me you like one of them...is it Frostpaw?!" he exclaims. Snowpaw shakes his head,

"Of course not! You know I like Sorrelpaw!" he retorts. Redpaw opens his mouth to reply just as Sandypaw bursts from the undergrowth.

"Fuzzykits developed black-cough...Tinyleaf says StarClan's calling him!" she exclaims, Snowpaw's fur bristles. _Lightkit..._


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the shortish last chapter and the fact it wasn't to eventful! Anyway here's chapter 16! I hope you enjoy, PLEASE PLEASE review and I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

As Snowpaw, Redpaw and Sandypaw rush into camp Snowpaw can already tell something is wrong. Something is different. The white apprentice races towards the medicine den, pushing past the crowd of cats out front he slips into the stone den. The usual sweet and sour scent of herbs greets him along with the smell of sick cats. But there's a different smell now, the scent of death. _Oh StarClan! _Snowpaw rushes towards Tansylight's nest. The ill queen is lying beside the small un-moving shape of her son. Fuzzykit.

"No" Snowpaw breaths, Tansylight doesn't seem to hear him. Her eyes are fixed on the small bundle of gray fur beside her. Snowpaw bends down to lick Fuzzykit's forehead, he does so multiple times. Hoping, praying the small kit will jump to his paws and squeal in excitement. He doesn't. Fuzzykit's body is cold, almost as cold as the cool stone dens walls. He looks as though sleeping, Snowpaw knows he is not.

"StarClan summons even the littlest of us," Tinyleaf murmurs. Snowpaw glances up at the medicine cat, she'd been watching him from a tail length away. Her eyes dark, Snowpaw sighs. Resting his tail on Fuzzykit's flank he swallows a clump of sadness that has caught in his throat.

"He...he would have been, a...a great...warrior..." he manages to choke out. Tansylight raises her head, her blue eyes are pools of sadness as she stares up at Snowpaw. She doesn't say anything for a few moments, finally she nods her head slowly.

"One of the best..." her voice trails off and she laps at her sons cold pelt. Deciding the queen needs sometime alone to grieve Snowpaw pads over to Sorrelpaw's nest. He's not surprised the white and brown she-cat isn't sleeping, instead she is staring at Tansylight.

"He was so clumsy...funny...sweet..." she murmurs half to herself. Snowpaw nods, reaching down to lick her ear in comfort. He expects Sorrelpaw to pull away, but instead the she-cat just sighs and allows her denmate to groom her matted fur. "Thanks Snowpaw," Sorrelpaw whispers once Snowpaw has finished. Snowpaw just nods resting his tail on the white and brown she-cats shoulder.

"Rest now," he mumbles before glancing once more at Tansylight before exiting the medicine den. Glad to be relieved of the death scent, though the clearing isn't much better. You can hear nothing except for the light breeze rustling the trees, besides that everything is silent. No cats are moving, the second Snowpaw exits the medicine den Duskfang rushes over to him.

"Fuzzykit! Is he-?" he chokes, Snowpaw stares glumly up at the black furred warrior before slowly nodding. Duskfang collapses to the ground, in utter disbelief. He makes no sound, then without saying anything he gets to his paws and pads into the medicine den. Paws dragging against the ground, Snowpaw looks up at Lionstar. ThunderClan's leader is staring down at his Clan from hind ledge, eyes glazing over. _So he's doing nothing?! _Snowpaw hisses under his breath as he watches Lionstar turn and pad back into his den beside the large rock. Without thinking Snowpaw rises to his paws, eyes turn towards him looking confused. Taking a deep breath Snowpaw begins. Aware that all eyes are on him,

"Fuzzykit died. StarClan truly was calling him and we have lost a member of our Clan. A cat that would have one day become a great warrior, a cat who had courage and bravery until the end. But now he is happily resting in StarClan visiting lost Clanmates and watching over everyone of us. At least let us honor him, but not by sitting around camp silently. By continuing to hunt, fight and care for are Clan...for ThunderClan and for FUZZYKIT!" By the time Snowpaw says Fuzzykit he's yowling. Cats stare at him looking shocked,

"What does he know? He's just an apprentice!" a cat grumbles from the crowd. Snowpaw opens his mouth to retort but Lionstar gets there first. ThunderClan's leader pads over to stand beside Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw is right, we can't grieve forever. Fuzzykit is just another Clanmate lost, another Clanmate we must continue on for...another lost warrior..." Lionstar bows his head in respect. Murmurs of agreement and disagreement erupt from the Clan. Happily Snowpaw notices most cats are on his and Lionstar's side, but Lightkit and Thornkit are scowling in their direction.

"WHAT! So my son doesn't matter now!? He's just another kit!" Snowpaw's blood freezes and he turns around to see Tansylight burst from the medicine den her fur bristling. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" she yowls launching herself towards Lionstar. He side steps, Snowpaw's fur ruffles. _Shes attacking her Clan leader! _Though Lionstar doesn't look fazed he simply glances sharply at Duskfang. Who unhappily stalks over to his mate and grows something into her ear, both cats glare once more at their leader before returning to the medicine den. Lightkit and Thornkit following. Lionstar turns back to face his Clan,

"Fawnheart will deal out the patrols." he meows coolly, Fawnheart nods.

"Alright. Hawkshade you lead a patrol to ShadowClan's border take, Roseflame, Swiftsong, Tailwind, Dustpaw and Snowpaw-" Lionstar cuts his deputy off.

"No, take Dustpaw and Sandypaw. I would like to speak with Snowpaw," he explains. Snowpaw turns towards his leader, no expression is reflected in Lionstar's eyes. Snowpaw glances back at Redpaw, Sandypaw and Dustpaw. None of his denmates meet his gaze, in fact none of his Clanmates are looking at him. _They didn't like what I said..._swallowing Snowpaw pads into Lionstar's den his heart thumping in his chest.

Once situated Lionstar turns towards Snowpaw his head is cocked to one side and he seems to be deep in thought. Snowpaw gulps as Lionstar opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry!" Snowpaw blurts, Lionstar frowns his tail swishing on the dusty ground.

"Sorry?" he meows sounding confused. Now Snowpaw is confused,

"Err...yeah for saying all the things I said...they were...foolish." Snowpaw hangs his head, Lionstar bursts out laughing. Snowpaw glares sharply up at ThunderClan's leader, "What!" he growls. Lionstar's gaze turns serious again.

"Snowpaw don't be sorry, I agreed with what you said...why else would I back you up?" Lionstar questions, Snowpaw shuffles on his paws unable to answer. Lionstar continues, "Anyway I called you here to say...good job. I can see that not many of our Clanmates agree with your words and I can understand why. But just give them time, things will work out...I'm sure of it." Snowpaw dips his head,

"Thank you Lionstar." he meows. Lionstar smiles,

"Now run along now I'm sure Tailwind needs you."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in awhile and sorry its short! **

**~Petalwish**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi! Petalwish here with the next update...yeah...not much to say but I'd appreciate it if you'd check out one of my fanfictions friends story. Its called Warriors: Sunlit Claw, so please PLEASE check it out and review! The person who's story it is is: OnceInABlueSun also she and I are writing a joint story which is also on her account. The link to the joint stories are on my profile but enough ranking here's Chapter 17! I hope you enjoy and I don't own warriors...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"They'll come around, trust me!" Sorrelpaw meows as she and Snowpaw share a thrush outside the apprentice den. Snowpaw snorts,

"You sound like Lionstar!" he grumbles. Sorrelpaw rolls her eyes, causing Snowpaw to crack a smile. He reaches out to lick the brown and white she-cats ear, "I'm glad your back." he murmurs, Sorrelpaw pushes him away fondly.

"I was only in the medicine den!" she exclaims,

"It seemed like you were moons away!" Snowpaw exclaims dramatically. Sorrelpaw just rolls her eyes again, she'd only just gotten the OK from Tinyleaf to come back to training. "Anyway have you seen the way Tansylight, Duskfang, Lightkit and Thornkit look at me!" Snowpaw adds, Sorrelpaw opens her mouth to respond but stops at the sound of Icepath's voice.

"Sorrelpaw are you going to sit around like a badger and gossip all day?! Come on we have a lot of training to catch up on!" the white warrior is yowling. Sorrelpaw sighs, starting for her mentor. She looks back after a few tail lengths,

"Everything will work out!" she meows before padding away tail swishing. Snowpaw sighs rolling onto his back and staring up at the Leaf-fall trees that are swaying in the wind. He closes his eyes only to open them a few moments later, Tailwind is standing over his apprentice. Tail twitching,

"Sorry!" Snowpaw jumps to his paws crashing into his mentor. "Sorry!" Snowpaw exclaims again, Tailwind twitches his whiskers in annoyance but just nods.

"Come were hunting." he growls stalking off, _What made you so grumpy?! _Snowpaw retorts silently as he and his mentor join the rest of the patrol. Snowpaw smiles as he notices Falconflight and Redpaw are among the cats, _I haven't hunted with Redpaw in ages! _Snowpaw pads over to his brother,

"Hi!" he meows happily. Redpaw takes a few steps back,

"Hi." he mumbles not meeting his brothers gaze. Snowpaw frowns, _maybe hunting with Redpaw won't be so fun after all..._

* * *

Tasting the air Snowpaw picks up the fresh scent of mouse. Pricking his ears he hears a scuffling sound in the undergrowth just a few tail lengths away. Crouching low Snowpaw stalks towards the sound, and once he's less than a tail length away he pounces. Launching himself straight at Redpaw!

"What the!?" Redpaw exclaims side stepping at just the right moment. Snowpaw shuffles his paws embarrassed,

"Sorry...I thought you were a mouse..." he admits. Half expecting Redpaw to laugh and nudge his brother playfully, of course Redpaw just snorts and rolls his eyes.

"I thought you'd have more common sense by now! You've been an apprentice for three moons after all!" Redpaw's comment stabs Snowpaw right in his side as though his brother had raked his claws across his muzzle. Blinking in surprise Snowpaw bites back a harsh retort. _Remember what Sorrelpaw said...they'll get over it in a matter of time..._Redpaw's green eyes flash with a sudden anger. "You think your so great! Your nothing but a foolish weak kit! Lionstar shouldn't favor you! You are nothing! Do you hear me nothing!" Holding back his tears Redpaw races back into the undergrowth. Snowpaw watches his brother his mouth open in surprise,

"_You are nothing! Do you hear me nothing!_" He whispers his brothers words aloud as his body begins to shake. Snowpaw collapses to the mossy floor, lying completely still for many moments. His brother, the only cat in the Clan who believed he would go far when he was stuck in the nursery. The one cat Snowpaw cares for above all wishes he were never Snowpaw's littermate. Eyes weary from crying and confusion Snowpaw blinks away the blurriness that has fogged his vision. Finally getting shakily to his paws, he shakes out his white pelt and manages a faint smile. _Hunting...I need to feed my Clan! No matter what Redpaw says! _Snowpaw tastes the air picking up a strong scent of squirrel he stomps towards a birch tree. Angry with his brother, _but I need to feed my Clan..._Snowpaw races towards the tree. At the same second he reaches the tree a squirrel bolts down from it haring off. Snowpaw hard on its paws.

"Snowpaw!" he barely hears Sorrelpaw's voice, his eyes are still blurry but he makes out the brown and white she-cat a few tail lengths away. Her eyes are wide but she makes no move towards Snowpaw, Snowpaw snorts. _She's probably given up on me to! _He thinks crossly his paws tearing up grass and he gains speed. Though the squirrel is still faster, for some reason its not darting towards any trees. It seems to be mocking Snowpaw, making the white apprentice even angrier. Snowpaw is aware of the approaching twoleg place but he doesn't care...no one does. The squirrel darts over the oncoming twoleg fence. Snowpaw just a few tail lengths behind it, he leaps over the fence but skids to a halt at the sight of the squirrel laying dead a tail length away. Three cats crowding it, a large black tom. A scrawny, skinny white she-cat and a normal looking brown and gray tom. Snowpaw rushes behind the nearest tree, peaking around it at the three rogues.

"Nice catch Fangs!" the she-cat rasps turning away from the squirrel she meets Snowpaw's gaze and for a heartbeat he thinks he's been spotted but the she-cat turns away. Her blood red eyes glinting in the on-coming darkness. The brown and gray tom who Snowpaw suspects is named Fang purrs and unsheathes his claws.

"It wasn't as tasty as that kitten you killed earlier!" he meows licking his chops. Snowpaw's eyes widen, _these cats eat their own kind! _

"Oh Fangs you are such a charmer! But I'm afraid that scrawny kitten didn't compare to the dog you killed a few sunrises ago it was-" the she-cat breaks off as the black tom steps in front of her.

"Shut-up! You two are going to wake up the entire neighborhood...come on!" he stomps off. The she-cat glances towards Snowpaw's hiding place eyes glinting.

"Crystal you coming?" Fangs asks his voice gruff, the she-cat-Crystal shakes her head.

"Go ahead. Catch up with Leopard, I'll meet you in a second..." she meows. Snowpaw gulps getting ready to dash away but he stops as Fangs disappears and the she-cat growls. Snowpaw turns towards her, "Go away little kitty. I never want to see you again! Leave now!" she growls. Taking a breath Snowpaw pads towards the rogue, knowing his life is about to end.

"Make me!" he hisses, the she-cat's fur pricks and she looks as though she's going to attack Snowpaw but then her fur flattens.

"Your StarClan friend...Mouseflight isn't it...he's lying to you Snowpaw he doesn't care about you! He hasn't even told you the prophecy!" she cackles before haring away. Snowpaw stares after her before collapsing to the hard stone ground.


	19. Chapter 18

**Announcer: Hi, hi, hi! Welcome to another update brought to you by PETALWISH!**

**Crowd: *cheers***

**Announcer: Though she does not own warriors she'd like it if you reviewed!**

**Crowd: We will! We will!**

**Announcer: Also could you check out her forum the link is on her profile its the after the last hope one!**

**Crowd: OF COURSE!**

**Announcer: Good, now please enjoy this installment...CHAPTER 18!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Snowpaw opens his eyes to sun streaming in through large glass squares inside a twoleg den. _Where am I? _Snowpaw wonders jumping to his paws and surveying his surroundings. He's sure he's in a twoleg den..._but how? _

"Hi there!" A new voice makes Snowpaw spin around, a tortoiseshell she-cat is behind him her green eyes sparkling with friendliness.

"Err...hi?" Snowpaw mumbles, adding. "Where am I? Who are you? And how in StarClan's name did I end up in a twoleg den?!" The she-cat cocks her head to one side, eyes gleaming with amusement. Snowpaw flicks his tail crossly, he doesn't like it when cats make fun of him. He opens his mouth to snap but the she-cat gets there first.

"My name is Minny, you are in my den! I don't know what StarClan is so how would I know their name and if by twoleg you mean no-fur then you wound up here because my twoleg found you laying outside. He thought you were dead, brought you to the cutter and they fixed you up...now your here!" Minny explains, Snowpaw frowns trying to remember these strange events.

"OK...then...can I leave?" Snowpaw bites his tongue,_ I sound like such a mouse-brain! _He scolds himself silently but Minny doesn't seem phased she just shrugs.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I'm sure once you get better my master will let you leave-oh there he is now!" Minny jumps from the hard surface she and Snowpaw are standing on down to the ground below. Snowpaw backs towards the corner at the sight of the large male twoleg approaching him. "Don't be afraid! He won't hurt you!" Minny meows before sticking her head into a dish of rabbit droppings. _Eww why would she eat that? _Snowpaw wonders but his mind is quickly back to the approaching twoleg or no-fur.

"Get away from me!" he hisses, the twoleg looks shocked he turns and runs from the room bawling. Snowpaw watches him in satisfaction, Minny growls from below.

"Now look what you've done! You've scared him, he's only a boy and after all he and my other masters did for you! You should be grateful." she snaps, Snowpaw just flicks his tail. Minny narrows her eyes, continuing. "You really are one nasty cat...are you from the forest?" her blue eyes grow wide. Snowpaw shrugs,

"So what if I am? What are you eating anyway...rabbit droppings? They don't look as good as the bones I eat!" Snowpaw meows remembering a story Cloudfoot once told him about how kittypets think Clan cats eat bones and kill their own kind. Its Minny's turn to be frightened,

"Get away from me!" she exclaims lashing out a paw. Snowpaw just rolls his eyes and heads from the direction upon which the twoleg kit ran off in. Minny steps in front of him, "Don't go out there! You'll only make him madder...come on you need to rest." her anger and fright gone Minny leads Snowpaw towards the back of the room towards a fluffy nest of pink feathers. Snowpaw takes a large bite of some spitting them out a moment later,

"Yuck!" he exclaims. Minny rolls her eyes,

"Sleep in them! Don't eat them!" she meows her whiskers twitching in amusement. Snowpaw sighs settling into the feathers, embarrassment pricking his pelt. _I can't believe the kittypet saw me acting like a kit..._

* * *

Snowpaw takes a wary bite of the disgusting smelling rabbit droppings-or as Minny likes to call them _cat food_. He sits back and crunches down the pellets wincing at the taste.

"Eww!" Snowpaw exclaims spitting out the chewed rabbit droppings. Minny takes a step back amusement sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Nice going Snowpaw..." she grumbles though she doesn't sound that mad. She bends down and laps up some water before taking a large bite of rabbit droppings. Snowpaw strews up his face and Minny laughs nudging him affectionately with her shoulder. "Its not that bad!" she exclaims, Snowpaw rolls his eyes.

"Just wait until you've tasted mouse! Its way better than this twoleg-no-fur slop!" he mutters, Minny's eyes flash and Snowpaw's afraid he's gone to far but Minny doesn't look angry instead a look of challenge crosses her face.

"Oh yeah! Then come on, show me!" she meows, Snowpaw frowns.

"But how-?" he starts breaking off as Minny pads towards what she said is a door and enters a small green square at the bottom of it padding through. Snowpaw follows and gasps as me stares around a twoleg garden. He turns on Minny hissing. "You said I couldn't get out! You lied!" anger pulses through him, Minny's eyes darken sadly.

"I didn't-" she starts, Snowpaw cuts her off with another hiss.

"You did! I've been stuck here for three sunrises thinking I couldn't leave!" he stalks over to Minny. Minny takes a step back her eyes showing fear and also another emotion. A strong yet guarded emotion.

"Snowpaw...I'm sorry...but I-" Snowpaw cuts Minny off once again.

"My Clan is probably worried sick about me and to think I could have left much earlier! I could have gotten out of this ugly den, and been back with my family, my friends and with Sorrelpaw." Snowpaw meets Minny's eyes. The tortoiseshell she-cat looks pained.

"Sorrelpaw?" she cocks her head to one side her voice becoming calm yet strained. Snowpaw nods,

"Sorrelpaw..." he echos voice wistful. He looks back up at Minny, part of him wants to forgive the kittypet and go back into the twoleg den and lay in the nest of feathers with Minny forever. But thinking of his Clan has reminded Snowpaw of Sorrelpaw and how much he cares for her..._and Frostpaw. _He can't help but think of the white RiverClan apprentice. "Goodbye Minny, you were a good friend. Thank you." Snowpaw meows through clenched teeth before turning jumping up on the twoleg fence and racing towards the forest he can already smell ThunderClan's border.

"Snowpaw wait!" Minny calls, Snowpaw skids to a halt but he doesn't look back. He can hear Minny's pawsteps racing towards him, taking a deep breath Snowpaw continues running. He now knows what the emotion was coming from Minny. The guarded emotion was love, Minny had loved him.


	20. Chapter 19

**Note: The cutter was the vet, the vet healed Snowpaw he did not neuter him or anything like that! Also I apologize for the Minny eye mix up, she has blue eyes! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd LOVE it if you guys checked out my newest forum its a RP for after the last hope so we sort of create our own story with RP! The link is on my profile page! Anyway please review, I don't own warriors and thanks SO much for all the reviews and support!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

Snowpaw steps warily over the ThunderClan border unsure how his Clanmates will react to seeing him again. Tasting the air Snowpaw picks up the strong scent of Sorrelpaw, Sandypaw and Dustpaw. Crouching low to the ground Snowpaw peeks through the undergrowth towards the three apprentices. Icepath, Roseflame and Nightclaw are circling their apprentices. Snowpaw strains his ears to hear what the mentors are saying.

"Were going to have you team hunt for the first task. You'll be hunting near RiverClan border," Nightclaw exclaims. A feeling of dread fills Snowpaw, _this is their warrior assessment! _He realizes, quickly shaking off the strong dread that has swept through him. _Their three moons older than me, of course they'll be warriors before me...but so will Redpaw! _Snowpaw digs his claws into the ground, his brother had been made an apprentice three moons after Sorrelpaw, Dustpaw and Sandypaw but also three moons before Snowpaw. Roseflame's voice jolts Snowpaw from his thoughts and he turns back towards the mentors and apprentices.

"For the next task you will be sparring with either Pigeonpelt, Oakbreeze or Flamestrike." her voice echos through the hollow.

"And for the third and final task you will be forced to plan an ambush on one of ThunderClan's own hunting patrols..." Nightclaw growls at Sandypaw's expression he cracks a smile. "Don't worry we've warned the leader of all patrols to keep their senses sharp." Snowpaw glances towards Sorrelpaw, unlike her littermates Sorrelpaw looks sad as if becoming a warrior is nothing to her.

"Sorrelpaw!" Unable to control himself at the sight of the brown and white apprentice looking so down, Snowpaw leaps from his hiding place. Sorrelpaw's blue eyes widen and a smile forms on her face,

"Snowpaw! Your alive!" she meows happiness flooding through her. Snowpaw nudges her playfully,

"Its going to take more than a couple twolegs to kill me!" he jokes. Sorrelpaw's smile grows even bigger, Icepath clears her throat behind the two apprentices.

"Yes...were all glad Snowpaw came back but Sorrelpaw...you have an assessment to take." she doesn't sound angry just annoyed. Sorrelpaw rolls her eyes,

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she licks Snowpaw's cheek before racing after her mentor as they go to catch up with the patrol. Snowpaw watches them go his heart feeling heavy, _Sorrelpaw will be a warrior soon...she'll probably sleep beside_ Pigeonpelt...Sighing Snowpaw pads away in the direction of ThunderClan's camp.

* * *

"But where was he?" Hawkshade is implying,

"Yeah! How do we know he's not just lying?" Dawncloud presses. Snowpaw feels his fur prick along his spine, _how dare they! _Lionstar glares sharply at his warriors a growl beginning to forum in his throat, Snowpaw glances at his Clan leader uneasily. Dawncloud shuffles on her paws just becoming aware of the fact she voiced those words aloud. "Sorry...its just..." she trails off. Snowpaw can't help but understand her misgivings, he takes a deep breath and nods to the cream colored she-cat.

"I was mad at..." Snowpaw glances towards his brother, Redpaw's eyes are narrowed though he looks scared. Snowpaw rushes on, "I was err...mad at a squirrel that I missed while hunting and then it err...came down from the tree and it was big. I really wanted to catch it and so I chased it...so intent on catching it I didn't notice the approaching twoleg place and I err...stumbled into it. Next thing I knew I woke up in some...stupid kittypets den and I couldn't escape." he explains, his Clan mates still look unsure.

"How did you escape then?" Snowpaw turns at the sound of his fathers voice. Moontail is padding into camp his tail swishing across the sandy ground.

"The twoleg-" Snowpaw breaks off. _I'll make my story more interesting..._"The twoleg was so stupid! It wouldn't let me go so I just scratched and bite its legs until it ran squealing from the den and I slipped out." Snowpaw lies, his Clan mates eyes widen. Even Moontail looks impressed,

"Good job...son..." he mutters. Snowpaw raises his chin confidently, Lionstar smiles.

"Alright then, does anyone object Snowpaw coming back?" he asks, no one does. Snowpaw can't help but feel smug with himself and he glances around camp. It looks like most cats have forgiven him for his comment about Fuzzykit being just another warrior. Tansylight's eyes are brimming with happiness and she pushes through the crowd to lick Snowpaw's forehead.

"Well done, Snowpaw...I'm sorry for ever doubting you." she purrs, Snowpaw smiles and the queen pads off. Snowpaw's gaze locks with Duskfang, the tom nods to him before following his mate. In fact it looks as though every cat has forgiven Snowpaw. Except for Thornkit and of course Lightkit. The two littermates's heads are together and they are whispering to each other. Flashing hateful glares in Snowpaw's direction. Shrugging Snowpaw turns away and pads over to Spottedpaw, the only other apprentice besides Redpaw in camp.

"Hi Spottedpaw." he mutters, Spottedpaw flicks his tail.

"Spotted_feather_" he corrects. Snowpaw smiles,

"That's great!" he exclaims, Spottedfeather purrs his eyes shinning with happiness.

"Thanks...its an honor really...I never thought..." Spottedfeather looks slightly scared. Snowpaw nudges the medicine cat apprentice purring.

"You'll be a great medicine cat...in fact you already are!" he exclaims. Spottedfeather shuffles on his paws embarrassment yet pride rolling off him in waves.

"Thanks...and Snowpaw...you'll be a great warrior...but remember not all StarClan cats are wise." he mumbles. Snowpaw flattens his ears, suddenly remembering Crystal's words: _he's lying to you Snowpaw he doesn't care about you! He hasn't even told you the prophecy! _Snowpaw opens his mouth to ask Spottedfeather if he knows anything about this so called prophecy that involves him but Sorrelpaw's excited yowl breaks him from his thoughts.

"We passed! We passed!" the brown and white she-cat irrupts from the gorse barrier her blue eyes shinning with excitement. Purrs of amusement rise up from the Clan and Sorrelpaw ducks her head. "Sorry..." she mutters Lionstar pads over to her.

"That's aright Sorrelpaw, I was just as excited as you when I was made a warrior!" he meows, Sorrelpaw's eyes widen.

"Really!" she exclaims suddenly looking much happier she races over to Snowpaw just as Sandypaw, Dustpaw, Roseflame, Nightclaw and Icepath pad into camp. All the mentors and all the apprentices look equally proud. Sandypaw of course immediately starts for Redpaw while Dustpaw goes over to Thornkit. Snowpaw narrows his eyes at the two toms. Both of those cats seem to slightly resent him..."Snowpaw!" Sorrelpaw's mew breaks him from his thoughts and Snowpaw turns towards the brown and white she-cat purring.

"Congratulations!" he meows twinning his tail in hers. Sorrelpaw purrs licking Snowpaw's cheek.

"Hurry up and become a warrior...okay?" she murmurs. Snowpaw's gaze locks with Sorrelpaw's and he nods.

"I will." he promises.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under hind ledge for a Clan meeting!" Lionstar yowls, Sorrelpaw blinks gratefully at Snowpaw before racing across camp towards her littermates. "Today we are gathered to witness the making of three new warriors. Sorrelpaw, Dustpaw and Sandypaw have completed their training and are ready to become warriors of ThunderClan." Lionstar meows, beckoning Sandypaw forward. Sandypaw and her mentor, Nightclaw stride forward. "Nightclaw is Sandypaw ready to become a warrior?" Lionstar questions, Nightclaw dips his head.

"She is more than ready." he meows, Lionstar smiles.

"I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sandypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar questions. Amber eyes gleaming Sandypaw nods,

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandypaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandycloud. StarClan honors your readiness and courage , and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lionstar rests his head on Sandycloud's shoulder. Sandycloud licks her leaders chin before drawing back into the warrior ranks her pelt gleaming. Lionstar beckons Dustpaw forward. Dustpaw and his mentor, Roseflame pad forward. "Roseflame is Dustpaw ready to become a warrior?" Lionstar questions, Roseflame nods curtly.

"He will make a noble warrior ThunderClan can be proud of for moons to come." she meows, Dustpaw puffs out his chest. Roseflame doesn't give praise lightly.

"I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar's voice echos through the hollow Dustpaw gulps looking quite scared but them he nods.

"I do!" he squeaks, quickly clearing his throat. "I do." he repeats, Lionstar nods.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustfire. StarClan honors your strength and ability, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lionstar rests his head on Dustfire's shoulder. Looking quite happy with himself Dustfire licks his leaders chin before joining his sister and the other warriors. Lionstar turns towards Sorrelpaw, the brown and white she-cat looks frightened being the only apprentice left in the clearing. Her gaze meets Snowpaw's, Snowpaw nods to her and Sorrelpaw smiles turning back to her leader. Lionstar beckons Sorrelpaw forward. Sorrelpaw and her mentor, Icepath pad forward. "Icepath is Sorrelpaw ready to become a warrior?" Lionstar questions, Icepath smiles.

"She sure is," she meows happily.

"I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar asks. Sorrelpaw nods,

"Of course!" she meows. Lionstar doesn't reply, Sorrelpaw straightens. "I do." she meows, Lionstar smiles.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sorrelrose. StarClan honors your energy and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lionstar rests his head on Sorrelrose's shoulder. Sorrelrose licks his shoulder before joining her littermates and the other warriors.

"Sandycloud! Dustfire! Sorrelrose! Sandycloud! Dustfire! Sorrelrose!" The Clan chants, Snowpaw yowls each new warriors name. Though he yowls Sorrelrose's the loudest.

"Your a warrior," he breaths padding over to the brown and white she-cat. To his surprise he realizes Sorrelrose is only a bit bigger than him. Smiling to himself, Snowpaw licks Sorrelrose's cheek. "Good job," he purrs. Sorrelrose smiles.

"I'll miss having a nest beside you..." she admits, Snowpaw flicks his tail playfully.

"Then I'll just have to hurry up and become a warrior like you said!" he jokes, Sorrelrose's blue eyes reflect Silver Pelt above and she nods.

"I wasn't joking Snowpaw."

* * *

**Awwwwwww! How do you like Sorrelrose, Sandycloud and Dustfire's warrior names? And I hope you liked the long chapter!**

**~Petalwish**


	21. Chapter 20

**Emberfall CAME UP WITH THIS PROPHECY! NOT ME, I REPEAT NOT ME! Anyway please enjoy the chapter, review and I don't own warriors!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

"You must be excited, this being your first gathering and all..." Tailwind comments as he pads alongside his apprentice. Snowpaw flicks his tail, _I wish it was my first gathering! If I hadn't snuck out of camp the first time then I wouldn't have met Frostpaw and things wouldn't be so complicated. _Snowpaw just nods to his mentor,

"Yeah..." he mumbles half halfheartedly. Tailwind glances at his apprentice, a frown beginning to form on his face his green eyes are narrowed and he seems to be watching his apprentices every move. Snowpaw's fur bristles and he digs his claws into the forest floor as the ThunderClan patrol appears over the hollow. Snowpaw gazes down into the hollow gasping at the sight. The last time he'd been here as a kit it'd been full of cats and he hadn't been able to look around. Now he can clearly see a large boulder were the leaders speak.

"That's the Great Rock," Snowpaw turns. Sorrelrose is behind him her blue eyes glistening as she stares down at the hollow.

"Looks like were the first ones here," Sandycloud comments coming to stand beside her sister. Snowpaw nods, _whats keeping the other Clans? _He wonders, just then a yowl comes from somewhere to Snowpaw's left and a cloud of fur rushes into the hollow. "ShadowClan," Sandycloud growls before stalking off. Snowpaw watches the ShadowClan cats for a moment. Their eyes are glowing in the darkness, their muscles are rippling underneath their pelts. _I wouldn't want to meet one of them in battle that's for sure! _Snowpaw thinks as Lionstar flicks his tail signaling for the ThunderClan patrol to flood the hollow.

"Come on!" Sorrelrose yowls, Snowpaw realizes he's just been staring down at the ShadowClan warriors. Shaking out his fur he races after the brown and white she-cat as the ThunderClan patrol races down into the hollow. Snowpaw skids to a halt in front of a jet black she-cat. The she-cat spins around hissing,

"Sorry!" Snowpaw mutters before racing off to join Sorrelrose beside the WindClan patrol who have just arrived.

"Snowpaw!" Snowpaw turns, Tailwind is padding towards him a dark brown tabby tom smelling strongly of WindClan beside him. "Snowpaw this is Shredpaw. Shredpaw this is Snowpaw," Tailwind introduces the two apprentices. Snowpaw nods to Shredpaw though his gaze flickers towards a long scar crisscrossing along his pelt.

"Been in many battles?" Snowpaw asks gulping down the fear that as filled him. He quickly straightens pushing the fear away. _I'm not afraid of some lousy WindClan apprentice! _He thinks smugly and hes right, the apprentice isn't scaring him. Its his eyes, Snowpaw recognizes Shredpaw's eyes-well not exactly but Cloudfoot had told him a story about an evil cat named Mapleshade. He'd told the story with so much detail that Snowpaw has a clear image of the murderous cat in his mind and he sees the exact same look in Shredpaw's eyes. As though he's possessed, Snowpaw shakes off the thought. _That's impossible! _

"No...no I haven't been in any battles..." Shredpaw replies his voice cool. Snowpaw nods,

"Oh...well...I..." Snowpaw stutters. Luckily RiverClan arrives at just that moment and Frostpaw rushes over to Snowpaw giving him an excuse to turn away from Shredpaw's watchful eyes. "Hi," Snowpaw meows his heart beginning to race against his will. Frostpaw blinks her blue eyes,

"Snowpaw..." she murmurs motioning for the ThunderClan apprentice to follow she darts away and into the undergrowth. Snowpaw warily pads after her, of course not looking where he's going he yet again bumps into her. Frostpaw gets to her paws shaking out her pelt, a smile beginning to creep across her sad face. A speck of dirt is on her forehead, Snowpaw gives it a swift lick. Frostpaw smiles even more, "How come you've missed our meetings?" she questions her voice full of sorrow. Snowpaw shuffles on his paws,

"Err...I..." he trails off. Frostpaw's white pelt is glittering in the full moon, Snowpaw can't help but stare at the RiverClan apprentice. Frostpaw growls,

"Its because of that Sorrelpaw isn't it!" she hisses. Snowpaw flicks his tail,

"Her name is Sorrel_rose _and besides so what if it is?! She's my Clanmate, were friends!" he retorts suddenly angry.

"More than _friends_?" Frostpaw murmurs her voice soft. Snowpaw presses his muzzle to hers,

"Sorry Frostpaw...but she's my Clanmate and I...love her..." he turns away from the RiverClan apprentice aware of her blue eyes boring into his flank but Snowpaw doesn't look back.

Joining Sorrelrose he turns his attention towards the four leaders atop Great Rock as they begin to announce the things that have been going on in their Clans. A ginger and orange she-cat pads forward,

"That's ShadowClan's leader, Moonstar." Sorrelrose whispers. Snowpaw narrows his eyes at Moonstar suddenly feeling very angry.

"ShadowClan has been well...the prey supply has been average...we have two new warriors...Spiriteyes and Graytail...we also have three new apprentices. Batpaw, Orangepaw and Lilypaw...that is all..." her voice is ghostly and Snowpaw immediately hates the ShadowClan leader and is glad when a skinny black tom takes his place.

"Spiriteyes! Graytail! Batpaw! Orangepaw! Lilypaw!" The Clans chant, the black tom flicks his tail to silence the cats in the clearing bellow.

"That's Gladestar...WindClan's leader..." Sorrelrose murmurs with distaste. Snowpaw nods gazing up at WindClan's leader.

"The prey in WindClan has been good, and we are happy to report we also have new warriors! Lilytail, Duskfur and Mosspelt! And Maplepaw has become a full medicine cat taking the name, Maplebreeze! WindClan will be increasing our patrols and if we find any scent of Clan on our territory we _will_ attack!" Gladestar hisses, glaring pointedly at Lionstar._  
_

"How dare you accuse us?! We don't even share a border with you!" Fawnheart growls, Gladestar flicks his tail.

"I wasn't accusing anyone...just informing..." he meows coolly taking a step back. No one calls Lilytail, Duskfur, Mosspelt or Maplebreeze's name. Snowpaw glances at who he suspects are the new warriors. Their eyes are glistening with rage, annoyance and sorrow. _Serves them right for having an awful leader! _Snowpaw thinks crossly as Lionstar pads forward glaring at Gladestar.

"ThunderClan has not crossed any borders especially not WindClan's as we don't even share a border with them...anyway on a brighter note we also have three new warriors. Sandycloud, Dustfire and Sorrelrose! The prey is running well and like always we will be patroling our borders..." Lionstar glares at Gladestar before continuing. "Anyway Spottedpaw has become a full medicine cat taking the name, Spottedfeather though he is still under the train of our medicine cat Tinyleaf...also unfortunately one of Tansylight's kits, Fuzzykit has joined StarClan due to black-cough. " The other Clans bow their heads respectively before chanting ThunderClan's newest warriors names. Then RiverClan's leader who Snowpaw knows is Dewstar pads forward.

"RiverClan has been well in the past moon, Milkpaw and Mossypaw have become warriors taking the names Milkfoot and Mossystrike! Besides that RiverClan has nothing to report..." Dewstar steps back as the Clans chant Milkfoot and Mossystrike's new names. Though Snowpaw notices not every cat looks happy, _why must the Clans be so hostile? After all this is the gathering! _Snowpaw flicks his tail crossly, Sorrelrose rests her tail on his shoulder.

"Come on, were leaving" she meows and Snowpaw realizes that the ThunderClan patrol is beginning to leave, so are the other Clans. Snowpaw glances towards RiverClan's patrol, his gaze locks with Frostpaw's. The pure white she-cat truly looks beautiful in the soft dusky light but her blue eyes are full of pain. Snowpaw longs to run towards her but he does not. Instead he turns back towards Sorrelrose twinning his tail in hers and heading back towards ThunderClan territory aware of Frostpaw's gaze burning into him.

* * *

Snowpaw leaps to his paws at the sight of the starry sky above him. He scans the familiar grassy meadow searching for his so called StarClan mentor.

"Looking for me?" Mouseflight sneers, Snowpaw turns around. The brown tom is padding towards him, anger floods through Snowpaw and he unsheathes his claws.

"You lied to me!" he spats, Mouseflight cocks his head to one side.

"How?" he questions. Snowpaw growls,

"The prophecy! You never told me about it!" he hisses. Mouseflight fakes a yawn, before flicking his tail crossly.

"I didn't lie to you Snowpaw. I never said their wasn't a prophecy did I?" he meows smartly. Snowpaw frowns, realizing that Mouseflight is right.

"But...then why didn't you tell me about it?" he snarls, Mouseflight rolls his eyes.

"You didn't ask!" he retorts, Snowpaw's fur bristles he opens his mouth to retort but Mouseflight beats him to it. "Do you really want to know Snowpaw?" he questions his gaze locking with Snowpaw's. Snowpaw gulps, _do I? _He's silent for a few moments but finally he nods.

"Yes...Mouseflight...yes I do. And as my StarClan mentor you'd better tell me!" he growls, Mouseflight snorts.

"Apprentices think they know everything!" he grumbles just loud enough for Snowpaw to hear. _He's trying to make me angry! _Snowpaw thinks crossly so he forces himself to remain calm. Mouseflight sighs, "Alright Snowpaw I'll tell you..." the StarClan warrior takes a deep breath.

"_You will save your Clan from what endangers them but you will loose what you didn't have to begin with._" he recites, "There happy?" he asks sounding angry. Snowpaw digs his claws into the ground, nodding but unable to speak.

"What does it mean?" he asks, Mouseflight snorts.

"I didn't say I'd tell you everything!" he growls before stalking off. Snowpaw wants to run after him and say he's sorry and only wants to know what the prophecy means but he doesn't. He's frozen in place, aloud he whispers.

"I wish I never had heard that."

* * *

**Yet again THANK YOU Emberfall SHE CAME UP WITH THE PROPHECY! IT BELONGS TO HER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and what do you think of the prophecy?**

**~Petalwish**


	22. Chapter 21

**I am back and ready to update! Sorry its been a few days, I have lots o' homework *glares at teachers* Yeah I'm writing this during school...well at least this introduction! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, I do not own warriors and review...please? Also if you could check out my forum, the link is on my profile that'd be great! We RP after the last hope :)**

**~Petalwish**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Snowpaw you need to be quicker on your paws!" Tailwind yowls from his spot beside Falconflight. Redpaw and Snowpaw being the only apprentices have been training non-spot with each other and Snowpaw wishes he could get some time away from his brother. "Snowpaw! I said faster!" Snowpaw clenches his teeth as his mentor pesters him with complaints. _Faster! Tuck in your tail! Hunch your shoulders! _Snowpaw tries to twist his body to land on his brothers shoulders but at the last moment Redpaw steps out of the way, Snowpaw prepares himself for his landing by sticking out his claws. The thing he wasn't prepared for was a side attack from his brother, Redpaw dashes into Snowpaw's flank right before the white apprentice lands on the ground. Sending him flying.

"Mouse-dung!" Snowpaw spits, shaking out his fur and stalking back to where his brother is sitting, licking a paw and looking quite smug.

"Nice job, Redpaw. I've never seen a counterattack like that before, I can tell Falconflight has been an excellent mentor." Tailwind praises, Redpaw smiles his green eyes glittering. Tailwind turns sharply towards his apprentice, "Snowpaw you've been training for just about four moons now!" he snaps. Snowpaw's fur bristles,

"Yes and Redpaw has been training for six." he retorts. Redpaw shoulders his way forward, his orange pelt glistening in the sun-light.

"I may have been training two moons more than you but were the same age and you've grown quite a lot since we were kits. Your at least my size...if not bigger and besides I'm sure Tailwind has been training you well with all the complaining you've-" Snowpaw cuts his brother off with a hiss.

"Your almost a warrior!"

"Yeah, so?" Redpaw puffs out his chest. Snowpaw glances towards his mentor, _he must see how pompous Redpaw is being! _To Snowpaw's surprise Tailwind looks angry, but not at Redpaw. At Snowpaw. _Of course! Its just like Redpaw to get on the good side of the warriors! _Tail flicking Snowpaw turns to glare at his mentor.

"I don't care if you think I've failed this training! Redpaw _is _older and he _is _way more experienced! I'm going back to camp!" Without waiting for his mentors reply Snowpaw storms back towards ThunderClan camp his claws scrapping up grass. _I can't believe my mentor thinks I'm a fox-brain! For StarClan's sake I have a StarClan mentor...and a prophecy..._Snowpaw shudders at the thought. Mouseflight's prophecy has been bugging Snowpaw for days now, and Snowpaw has tried to make sense of it. _I'll save ThunderClan from something that endangers them...what could that be? And how could I loose something I didn't have to begin with? _Snowpaw shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"Snowpaw!" Snowpaw looks up, Sorrelrose is racing towards him. Happiness rolling of her in waves, Snowpaw sighs. _Why can't I be happy? _He thinks crossly, Sorrelrose seems to detect somethings wrong. "Snowpaw?" her voice is full of concern.

"What!?" Snowpaw snaps, Sorrelrose takes a step back looking hurt. Snowpaw sighs, "Sorry...I'm just...wound up." he mutters. Sorrelrose licks his cheek making him feel a bit better her blue eyes are sparkling and Snowpaw can't help but remember Frostpaw. _Frostpaw..._Snowpaw spins around he's sure he's picked up a strong whiff of the RiverClan apprentice. Sure enough Frostpaw emerges from the undergrowth just a few tail lengths away, flanked by two much older looking warriors. Snowpaw recognizes them as Aspenfur and Silverheart, Sorrelrose and Snowpaw pad forward.

"You are on ThunderClan territory!" Sorrelrose hisses, Frostpaw rolls her eyes.

"We know that! After all are brains aren't full of thorns!" she meows her tone icy, her Clanmates sneer and Snowpaw unsheathes his claws.

"Are brains may be full of thorns but yours are full of fish! Fish-brain! And besides at least thorns are sharp, just like our claws." Snowpaw raises a paw, unsheathing and sheathing his claws. Frostpaw narrows her eyes opening her mouth to retort but Silverheart steps in front of her.

"Frostpaw we are not here to fight with angry warriors," she scolds. Snowpaw flattens his ears,

"Then what are you here for?" he hisses. Silverheart and Aspenfur glance sharply towards Frostpaw as though waiting for her to explain. The frosty white she-cat for once keeps her mouth shut, Silverheart frowns before turning away from his Clanmate.

"Frostpaw wishes to speak with Lionstar," she explains. Snowpaw narrows his eyes, Sorrelrose does the same. Snowpaw glances towards Sorrelrose trying to read her expression, then he turns to Frostpaw. The RiverClan apprentice is watching Snowpaw as though he's some sort of prey. Snowpaw's fur begins to grow hot,

"Err...I suppose." he mumbles finally. Sorrelrose shoots him a sharp look, he licks her ear in comfort aware of Frostpaw's watching gaze.

"Great, lead the way then." Aspenfur meows.

* * *

"What do you think that fowl she-cat wants now?" Sorrelrose asks as she and Snowpaw share tongues. Snowpaw shrugs,

"How in StarClan's name should I know?" he snaps suddenly angry. Sorrelrose doesn't reply, but hurt glistens in her blue eyes. "Sorry..." Snowpaw mumbles, turning away from the brown and white she-cat he looks towards Lionstar's den.

"That's the she-cat isn't it?" Redpaw's voice makes Snowpaw jump, he spins around.

"Redpaw!" Snowpaw exclaims, Redpaw's whiskers twitch in amusement and Snowpaw prepares himself for a hateful comment. Instead Redpaw smiles,

"Sorry, Snowpaw. You don't have to forgive me...but I forgive you, anyway is that the she-cat?" Redpaw presses his green eyes glowing with amusement. Snowpaw cocks his head to one side, Redpaw's voice ringing in his ears. _You don't have to forgive me...but I forgive you what have I ever done? _Snowpaw wonders but he decides he'd rather be friends with his brother.

"What she-cat?" Snowpaw mutters, Redpaw flicks his tail tip over his brothers ear.

"Don't play dumb! The she-cat we saw on the RiverClan border, the one named...Frostpaw isn't it? That's her! The one you like!" Redpaw exclaims, Snowpaw growls.

"I don't like her! She's RiverClan and besides I like Sorrelrose, you know that!" he protests though his words sound empty even to him. Redpaw's gaze darkens,

"Snowpaw you've gotten yourself into quite the pickle. Sorrelrose and Frostpaw both like-maybe even love you very much...you'll have to break one of their hearts." he murmurs his voice full of sorrow, Snowpaw sighs realizing his brother is right. _I couldn't bear to hurt Sorrelrose...I love her, don't I? _His thoughts are interrupted as Lionstar pads from his den, jumping up onto hindledge, Frostpaw beside him.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Today Sorrelrose and Snowpaw brought a patrol of RiverClan warriors into our camp. This one," ThunderClan's leader flicks his tail towards Frostpaw. "Wished to speak to me, I allowed her. Listening to her full story, she wishes to join ThunderClan!" Lionstar announces, Snowpaw's heart sinks and his tail hits the cold ground with a thwack.

"But she's RiverClan!"

"Send her back!"

"She doesn't belong!"

"I bet she's a spy!"

"Keep her prisoner!" Outraged meows rise from the clearing, Sorrelrose's being the loudest.

"Allow that piece of fox-dung into our Clan?!" she yowls, from Snowpaw's side. Lionstar glares down at Sorrelrose, the brown and white warrior seems to be realizing for the first time she spoke her thoughts aloud. Lionstar looks angry,

"Lionstar. I know you haven't properly accepted me into the Clan but I wish to say something on the behalf of ThunderClan. At least how I _knew_ it, ThunderClan was always a Clan ready to help others. A Clan many cats called weak but let me just say that if we take Frostpaw in then ThunderClan has gained a warrior that RiverClan has lost." Snowpaw spins around, Vole-or Volemask is padding into the center of the clearing eyes gleaming. Lionstar nods to her,

"Volemask you are quite right." he meows turning to gaze down at the she-cat. Vole gasps,

"Vole-Vole-Volemask?" she stutters. Lionstar smiles,

"I think you've earned another spot in ThunderClan's ranks. I quite agree with you about Frostpaw, does anyone object?" Lionstar asks. No cat objects. Snowpaw can tell that Sorrelrose wants to, but she remains quiet. "Alright then Frostpaw from this moment on until you receive your ThunderClan warrior name your name will stay as is and your mentor..." Lionstar scans the ranks of cats his gaze resting on Volemask. _Surely her choose her! _Snowpaw thinks yet again Lionstar surprises him.

"Sorrelrose you doubt Frostpaw now, I'll be interested to now if that doubt continues. You will be mentor to Frostpaw, teach her well." Snowpaw watches as Sorrelrose reluctantly pads over to Frostpaw-her new apprentice. They touch noses...sort of. Snowpaw figures Lionstar just made the worst decision in his life. No in all eight of his lives.


	23. Chapter 22

**I am back and ready for action! Please review, check out my forum, remember I don't own warriors and ENJOY!**

**~Petalwish**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Snowpaw pads alongside Lightpaw, the tan she-cat and her brother Thornpaw have only just become apprentices today. Tailwind had insisted he and Snowpaw come with the younger apprentices and their mentors as they tour the territory. Now with the tour over their all stopping for some hunting practice.

"I'm going to be the best hunter in all of ThunderClan!" Thornpaw exclaims his blue eyes shinning and his brown fur bristling in excitement. His mentor, Whitefeather smiles faintly.

"I'm sure you will be, but for now you don't know how!" he jokes his green eyes sparkling in amusement. Thornpaw looks crestfallen, Lightpaw rolls her eyes causing Snowpaw to laugh. Realizing that his comment was a bit to harsh Whitefeather shuffles on his paws looking embarrassed. "Sorry" he mumbles as though he's the apprentice and not the warrior. Tailwind touches his tail tip on the older warriors shoulder,

"Whitefeather you just aren't used to being a mentor. Things will get easier," he mumbles quietly. Whitefeather flashes Tailwind a thankful look before turning back to his apprentice.

"Alright, Thornpaw were going to start with the hunters crouch, come with me." Whitefeather leads Thornpaw a few tail lengths away and they begin to practice the hunters crouch. Lightpaw's mentor, Swiftsong turns to her apprentice.

"Lightpaw would you like Snowpaw to demonstrate the hunters crouch?" she questions, unlike Whitefeather Swiftsong has been a mentor before and so she knows that normally an older more experienced apprentice should demonstrate the hunters crouch before a new apprentice tries it there self.

"Sure!" Lightpaw meows her green eyes sparkling, Snowpaw crouches low sticking his tail in the air so not to stir the leaves under-paw. It just so happens a mouse crawls by at that exact moment, _this is a catch I can't miss! _Snowpaw pads forward lightly until he's less than a tail length away from the mouse. _NOW! _He thinks before pouncing, his weight easily killing the mouse. Snowpaw sits up the mouse in his jaws. "Wow!" Lightpaw breaths her eyes widening. Tailwind nods,

"Good job." he meows, Swiftsong murmurs agreement before facing her apprentice.

"Would you like to try?" she asks, Lightpaw nods flattening herself until her belly is just barely touching the ground. She lifts her tail as Snowpaw had done, Swiftsong purrs. "Wonderful! Just remember to sheath your claws until you pounce that way you won't accidentally stir the leaves." Lightpaw sits up eyes shinning,

"Okay!" she exclaims. Snowpaw rolls his eyes at her excitement, not meaning for the tan apprentice to see, of course she does. Lightpaw pads over to Snowpaw giving him a playful nudge, "You were just as excited!" she whispers. Snowpaw laughs,

"Yeah but I-" he breaks off at the sound of Sorrelrose's annoyed voice.

"Well your not in RiverClan anymore and in ThunderClan we fight like this!" she's yowling, Snowpaw glances towards Tailwind. His mentor looks worried, Snowpaw takes a deep breath.

"I'll go see whats wrong, you stay and help Swiftsong and Whitefeather with Thornpaw and Lightpaw's hunting!" he meows. Tailwind nods turning back to the new apprentices and their mentors though his ears are still pricked. Snowpaw dashes off towards the training hollow ready to break up to very angry she-cats. It turns out he doesn't have to, Pigeonpelt already has. The gray tom is standing beside Sorrelrose, murmuring what Snowpaw suspects are soothing words into her ear. Jealously stabs Snowpaw and he nearly faints as Pigeonpelt licks Sorrelrose's cheek. Snowpaw glances around the clearing, Frostpaw has already gone. Snowpaw glares once more at Sorrelrose and Pigeonpelt, at that moment Sorrelrose looks up meeting Snowpaw's gaze her eyes widen.

"Snowpaw!" she yowls but Snowpaw is already gone.

* * *

"Snowpaw! I'm telling you I don't like Pigeonpelt!" Sorrelrose gasps as she rushes to catch up with the white tom, Snowpaw snorts. "I'm serious!" Sorrelrose adds, Snowpaw spins around anger flooding him from head to tail tip.

"That's not what it looked like!" he growls, before turning and stalking off. Sorrelrose races to catch up stepping in front of Snowpaw her blue eyes glistening with hurt.

"Snowpaw...please...he was only comforting me!" she murmurs, Snowpaw wants to believe the brown and white she-cat but he can't.

"Sorrelrose we've each chosen are own path now...I'm sorry it has to be this way...you obviously care about Pigeonpelt and I..." Snowpaw trails off not daring to meet Sorrelrose's eyes. He can already feel the grief coming off her in waves,

"Snowpaw-" she starts. Snowpaw cuts her off,

"Go, Sorrelrose. Go, be with Pigeonpelt...I don't need you. I have-" this time Sorrelrose interrupts him.

"You have Frostpaw!" she growls before stalking off tail flicking crossly. Snowpaw watches her go, trying to ignore the desperate pang in his heart. He feels as though he's reopened his wound from falling into the gorge..._the gorge! _Snowpaw remembers the whole reason he fell into the gorge, _to save Lightpaw...Lightpaw. _Snowpaw shakes out his fur, turning and padding in the opposite direction as Sorrelrose. Towards the owl tree, where Lightpaw has practicing her hunters crouch. Sorrelrose's words ringing in his ears, _You have Frostpaw...do I? Do I really or do I like Lightpaw? _

* * *

**Sorry its short and not to action packed I just wanted some Snow/Light, I also needed Sorrel/Snow to have a fight and yeah...Thornpaw and Lightpaw needed to become apprentices!**

**Until the next time**

**~Petalwish**


	24. Writers Block!

Sorry for the wait guys, writers block is annoying! Have any ideas? They'd be much appreciated...

~Petalwish


End file.
